Come and Get Me
by salt'and'pepper'pig
Summary: Jaime survived the Valiant, she survived Abaddon, but how will she fair when her brother comes back, threatening not only her but the life she's started back at home in Cardiff. Third a series, read Try and Stop Me then Just You Watch Me first!
1. Prisoner of the Judoon Part One

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, only Jaime. Anything you recognize belongs to BBC. **

**ENJOY XD**

Jaime stumbled forward as she landed in the living room of a suburban house; it had blue walls with two of them covered in wallpaper of a brown colour. There was a picture of a pretty Indian teenager hanging on one of the walls, Jaime looked around curiously, not her best landing, "Must be near Bannerman Road, at least?" She stepped cautiously around the house, towards the front door, she opened it slightly to see the same girl from the picture cutting the hedge and her parents washing the car, she closed the door quickly, leaning against it, "Shit."

She opened the letterbox and peaked through it, breathing a sigh of relief when she saw Luke Smith kicking a ball around with another boy his age, she backed away from the door and headed towards the back door in the kitchen, she exited the house quietly and looked to the sky to see a comet blazing its way across the skyline, she looked at her watch, "Shit! I'm late!" She crept around the side of the house and awkwardly tried to climb the hedge. She ran around the corner in time to see Sarah-Jane, Luke and his two friends make their way into Sarah-Jane's house, she ran across the road and used her screwdriver to open the door, she stumbled into the house and placed her hands on her knees, breathing heavily. She heard voices from upstairs and ran up them, up at least three flights until she got to a wooden rickety door, she threw it open and rushed in,

"Fuck." She looked at the young teens, "Shit, balls, no! Bum! Sorry." She smiled at Sarah-Jane, "Y'alright…Sarah…Jane?" She put her hands on her hips and leant backwards, still panting, she pointed at the way she came, "Lotta…stairs…" She nodded at Luke, "Y'alright darlin'?" Sarah-Jane was looking at her with wide-eyes,

"Jaime…your clothes?!" Jaime looked down at her ripped and bloodied jeans and t-shirt; she smiled nonchalantly,

"Weevil…Cardiff…Torchwood…" Jaime remembered the other two teenagers and grinned at them, "Hello! I'm Jaime Harper!" She waved at them and they returned the wave, albeit slightly awkwardly, Jaime clapped her hands, "Anyway…Sorry I'm late! The 'comet'?" She made speech-marks around the word with her fingers, they all nodded, "Yeah, my bad, slept in, then had to go weevil-hunting." She laughed slightly, "Bit of a crazy day." Sarah-Jane nodded,

"Well, Mr Smith, I need you." A fanfare began to play as the 'chimney' opened and revealed an alien super computer behind it,

"Sarah Jane. Might I assume that you have witnessed the extra-terrestrial body that recently entered Earth's atmosphere?" Jaime nodded to them,

"Didn't I say, yeah, 'comet'!" Rani smiled slightly and turned to Mr Smith,

"Good to see you're on the ball, Mr Smith." Mr Smith showed a graphic of the spacecraft entering the Earth's atmosphere and cutting across the planet towards the UK,

"Indeed, Rani. I have in fact been tracking the object since it entered solar-space forty five minutes ago." Jaime winced,

"Like I said, slept in." Sarah-Jane looked between the computer and Jaime,

"It crossed the solar system in forty five minutes? Then we're not talking about a meteor, are we?" Jaime pressed a few of the buttons on her manipulator,

"I detected the matter signature of ionic pulse fusion engines." She sniffed, "Smells like it too." Clyde beamed,

"Now that sounds like something cool!" Jaime turned to him,

"Clyde Langer, cool? COOL? This is something that could be a danger to Earth…" She looked at his surprised face for a second before cracking a grin, "It's more than cool! It's amazing!" Clyde grinned back at her,

"Nice one." Mr Smith's screen beeped,

"I intercepted the following distress signal..." The screen filled with visual and audio interference, though snatches of speech came through,

"Gorbo yo momo... jojo ko fo...Gorbo yo momo... jojo ko fo..." The picture cleared, showing a Judoon wrestling with controls of his crashing ship, "Gorbo yo momo...jojo ko fo…" A blast cut of the video and Rani scoffed,

"Oh, boy. A talking rhino!" Jaime pulled a face,

"Oh, Gallifrey. Judoon." She looked at the others, "He's Judoon. They work for the Shadow Proclamation. Some say galactic policemen. I say galactic thugs…" Luke frowned,

"So, are they the good guys?" Jaime gave him a thoughtful look,

"That might depend on your point of view, first time I met the Doctor, y'know when that hospital disappeared, that was because of the Judoon, they would've let everyone die just so they could find their prisoner!"

"UNIT have isolated the spacecraft crash-site." Mr Smith cut in, causing Clyde to groan,

"So, not our problem, then. Leave it to the professionals. Jaime shook her head,

"Clyde, Clyde, Clyde, you really think I'd be here to leave to…_UNIT_?"

"But," Mr Smith interjected, "UNIT seem unaware of the lifepod that was ejected before impact." Sarah-Jane looked at the computer,

"Lifepod?" Mr Smith showed this visual of the shuttle falling through the atmosphere, along with something small parting from it before it crashed,

"My calculations suggest that it fell some ten miles outside the UNIT isolation zone." As Sarah-Jane looked at the screen, Jaime gave Clyde a discreet high-five, Sarah-Jane frowned,

"It takes a lot to knock a Judoon off his feet. But someone might be injured, they might need our help." Luke fidgeted a bit,

"If they're already looking for this ship, isn't this best left to UNIT?" Clyde gave him an incredulous look,

"What? An alien ship with a Rhinoceros for a pilot crash lands and you want UNIT to have all the fun?" Jaime nodded,

"Plus, we can have much more fun…"

DwTwDwTw

Rani still looked wary when they had left the house and walked towards the car, "Luke's got a point. We don't want to go upsetting UNIT - again." Jaime scoffed,

"Oh, Rani, don't worry! I upset UNIT on a day-to-day basis…it's quite fun actually!" Sarah-Jane gave her a disapproving look,

"And how do we explain that we know the ship ejected a life pod? They don't know about Mr Smith, and they are not going to. Plus, from what I've heard, the Judoon aren't all that bright." Jaime nodded,

"It's true…thick as a post!" Clyde rolled his eyes,

"Oh great, a pan-galactic PC Plod!" Sarah-Jane looked at them,

"UNIT carry guns, and so do the Judoon - if you ask me that spells trouble." She looked hard at Jaime, who held up her hands,

"Oh, alright! I won't use mine! But it stays with me!" Clyde looked at her wide-eyed,

"You have a gun?!" Jaime tried to wave him off,

"Oh, don't be silly…of course not…ugh, kids…" She stopped suddenly and looked at the small mint green car, "Gonna be a bit of a squeeze, kids in the back!" She looked to her right and saw Rani's mother hurry across the road, she turned quickly to Clyde, "Give me your jacket!" Clyde looked confused,

"What? Why?" Jaime hurriedly tried to take it off him,

"Blood on clothes! Kinda need it!"

"Sarah!" Clyde noticed Rani's mother and shoved the jacket over to Jaime, who quickly put it on. "Sarah! Wait up!" Rani's mother stopped near the car, she was carrying a bouquet of flowers nearly as big as her head, she noticed Jaime, "Hello, I'm Gita, Rani's mother. You are?" Jaime stuck out her hand shaking the woman's own quickly,

"Jaime Harper, lovely to meet you Gita Chandra but we're in a bit of a rush." She flashed her psychic paper at the woman, "I'm an astronomer, come to see about the comet that crashed, Miss Smith's going to show me the whereabouts of its landing, said so on the news its around here. Thought it'd be nice for your daughter to get so experience." Jaime flashed a quick grin at the woman, "Bit of a hurry, must dash! Teens get in the car." The three teenagers squashed into the backseat and Gita waved away Jaime's rush,

"Oh, no problem, my darling. You know how grateful I am for all this work experience Sarah gives Rani. It's just that I'm stepping up the corporate side of the flower shop." Jaime nodded, feigning interest,

"Corporate side? Sounds fascinating." Gita nodded,

"Even companies need flowers to brighten them up, Jaime. Specially these days. Sarah," She turned to the woman, who was half-way getting into the car, "I wondered, with all your contacts, if you might have any suggestions. People I might approach." Sarah-Jane looked a bit hesitant,

"My contacts? Really, Gita, my normal contacts don't usually have much interest in flowers."

"Unless they're Triffids…" Clyde muttered to Rani and Luke, causing Jaime to tut at them,

"Don't be silly, they're carnivorous…" She muttered back to them, causing Clyde's eyes to widen, Jaime turned back to Gita,

"Corporate buildings these days, they're all glass and steel. It's very unfriendly. They need a little flower-power." Jaime nodded at Gita,

"Sounds very interesting, Gita, but we better be going…like _now_!" Sarah-Jane seemed desperate and grabbed a brochure off of the passenger seat,

"Yes. Gita, why don't you take a look at these people? A little flower-power is just what they need." Jaime hurried into the passenger seat before Gita could say anything and motioned Sarah-Jane to drive.

DwTwDwTw

Jaime whistled as the five of them stood in front of housing estate that had been partially demolished, with smoke rising from the rubble, "Looks like the Judoon's life pod has helped with the demolition." Clyde smile at Sarah-Jane,

"You take us to all the best places, Sarah-Jane." Sarah-Jane shook her head at his antics,

"The Brindley Chase Estate has been on the council's urban renewal list for years. I've done countless stories about the problems here." Rani frowned at the building,

"Do you think whoever was in that lifepod survived?" Before anyone could answer, a red beam shot across them, Jaime turned and grabbed Clyde and Rani's shoulders,

"Get down!" As they crouched behind a wall, Clyde nodded,

"Well, I guess that answers that question!" Jaime poked her head out of their cover, she saw the Judoon from the tape shoot again,

"Oi! Watch it!" Rani looked at the Judoon in confusion,

"Stop firing! We're on your side!" Luke pointed behind them,

"He's not firing at us. Look!" Jaime turned and saw a reptilian humanoid escape amongst the houses; the Judoon began to call after him,

"Androvax! Sho bo ko jo!" He began to chase after the escapee and Sarah-Jane dragged them back,

"Keep down!" As the Judoon passed them, Rani turned to the other four angrily,

"He nearly blew our heads off! The moron!" Sarah-Jane suddenly looked grim,

"Oh, no…" Luke turned to her,

"What is it?"

"Remember the Judoon are policemen. I think what crashed here was some sort of prison carrier." Clyde laughed in disbelief,

"And Rhino Rozzer's lost his prisoner." Jaime sighed,

"The Judoon's only interest is in stopping that creature getting away. Humans don't matter. Under the Articles of the Shadow Proclamation you lot barely exist. Too primitive." Clyde turned to her,

"Wait…you lot? You mean…?" Jaime nodded, patting his shoulder,

"Yep, let's go!" She stood and started to head in the direction the Judoon went, Sarah-Jane following, Rani called after them,

"Where are you going?" Sarah-Jane turned back,

"Maybe we can help him catch his convict before anyone else gets in his way!" Jaime started to run, as she turned around a corner, she saw the Judoon lying out cold on the floor, Rani pointed it out,

"Look!" She and Luke swooped on the prone Judoon in concern, there was yellow blood over one of his eyes, "He's been knocked out cold." Jaime put a hand out,

"Be careful!" As the Judoon began to stir, Sarah-Jane chucked his weapon to the side; he woke up, alert and angry,

"Wo sho bro fo cho!" Clyde stepped back,

"Whoa!" The Judoon leapt to his feet, furiously looking at Clyde,

"Mo wo sho cho!" Clyde looked at Jaime,

"What did I say?" Jaime brought a hand to her face briefly,

"You just swore at a Judoon, Clyde…" The Judoon staggered backwards and nearly fell; Jaime placed a hand on his arm,

"Careful, big fella!" He shook her off,

"Ko fo mo!" Jaime looked at him,

"No, you are injured, it wasn't us! We only want to help you." He pulled out the translator that Jaime had seen not one year ago in St Hope's and put it near her mouth, Jaime sighed, "" The Judoon grunted and held up the translator playing Jaime's voice back, high-pitched and faster,

"_MynameisJaimeHarperTorchwood Officer567blahblahblah._" He jammed the device into a nozzle on his chest plate; he shuddered and removed the device,

"Language assimilated. Earth English. You will be catalogued." He held up the cataloguer, Jaime winced,

"Look, I'm not the Veil!" He held the blue light to her eyes,

"Species – non-human. Traces of human contact." He pointed the cataloguer to her stomach, "Recent traces on human offspring. State your name, rank and species!" Jaime smiled slightly,

"Gather you're a higher ranking then those ones last year…" She took a deep breath, "My name is Jaime Harper, Iota to the rest of the Universe, sometimes the Sister Child of War, um…good friend of the Doctor, if that counts as rank. Torchwood Officer 567, my species…Time-Lord. Oh! Judoon know me best for some of the laws that I put in place, such as the Destruction of a Level 5 planet was illegal unless the planet had committed a crime against another planet/race. Sound familiar?" The Judoon stopped the cataloguing,

"Statement accepted." He turned to the others, raising the cataloguer, scanning them,

"Species – human." Rani rolled her eyes,

"Well, duh! You are on Earth, there's not many aliens hanging around here!" Jaime winked at her,

"You'd be surprised." The Judoon looked at his weapon of the ground,

"You have taken Judoon officer's weapon. You assist prisoner's escape-" Luke shook his head,

"We didn't help anyone escape. Aren't you listening? We're trying to help you." Clyde nodded,

"Yeah. Your prisoner clobbered you and ran off." Rani pointed at him,

"And we only took your gun because you nearly blew our heads off back there! Who do you think you are, Jack Bauer?" The Judoon ignored them,

"You impede Judoon in duties. Sentence is execution-" As he reached for his gun, he sunk to his knees, moaning with pain, Jaime put a hand on his shoulder,

"I don't think you're in any shape to execute anyone, let alone your only friends on this planet. This prisoner, he hit you pretty hard, who is he? And, more importantly, how dangerous is he?" The Judoon looked at her,

"He is destroyer of worlds." Jaime nodded,

"Of course, I knew it!" She turned to Sarah-Jane, "I fucking knew it?!" Clyde looked at her,

"Knew that this prisoner's a destroyer of worlds?" Jaime shook her head,

"No, I _knew_ I should have gotten up earlier!" Rani rolled her eyes and gave a handkerchief to the Judoon,

"Here." He looked at it, confused, "For the blood." He took the handkerchief and held it to his cut,

"I Tybo. Captain. Of One Thousand and Fifth Judoon Guard." Jaime nodded,

"Great to meet you, Tybo. What I really, like _really_, want to know is…who the hell is this _destroyer of worlds_?" Tybo looked at her,

"Androvax the Annihilator. Wanted in five galaxies. Twelve counts of global destruction." Clyde smirked,

"And you let him get away? Whoops! Is your butt Rhino-burger when you get back to the station." Jaime glared at him,

"Not now, Clyde." He shrunk back and Rani turned to Tybo,

"Didn't you have him in handcuffs, or something?" Tybo nodded,

"Prisoner was secured. I do not answer to humans, only those of superior species!" He nodded to Jaime, who glared furiously at him,

"You crashed and let some creature that has already destroyed twelve planets loose on a level 5 world, which I happen to like, which makes it ten times worse for you! I think you answer to all of these humans, Captain Tybo!" Before Tybo could answer any more questions, a girl's scream echoed in the distance, he tried to stand,

"I am unwell." Sarah-Jane turned to them,

"Luke, Rani. Stay with Captain Tybo. Clyde, Jaime - come with me!" Sarah-Jane ran off and Jaime winked at Clyde, fetching her gun from her boot and cocking it, she ran after Sarah-Jane, who shouted, "And Clyde, leave the gun!"

DwTwDwTw

Jaime, Sarah-Jane and Clyde rushed over to a scared and crying girl, "The monster…" Sarah-Jane crouched near her, placing an arm on her shoulder,

"It's all right. It's gone now. You're safe." The little girl sniffed,

"It took my mummy." Jaime turned to Clyde,

"Have a look around, see what you can find." As he left, Jaime sat the little girl on a stool,

"Hello," She smiled softly, "What's your name? I'm Jaime." The girl sniffled again,

"I'm Julie, where's my mummy gone?" Sarah-Jane rubbed her arm,

"Now, now, it'll be alright." Clyde came running back to them,

"I've had a look around. There's no sign of Androvax or the mum. I don't get it. What would a "destroyer of worlds" want with a little girl's mum?" Jaime sniffed discretely, something smelt off; Sarah-Jane shook her head,

"I don't know. A hostage maybe? Something to bargain with?" Clyde smirked,

"Then Androvax doesn't know Captain Tybo very well, does he? Tybo won't let something like a human get in the way of his trigger finger." Sarah-Jane frowned,

"This is exactly why we have to find Androvax before Tybo does." She stood and made a phone call to Luke, while Jaime stood to look around the room they were in, she held out her fingers to feel for displacement particles, they were there, but hurriedly covered up. She turned back to Julie, who was talking to Sarah-Jane and Clyde,

"It was a monster!" Sarah-Jane shook her head,

"It was an alien. Not a monster. Aliens are people, just like us. They look a bit different, that's all." Julie shook her head,

"It looked horrible!" Jaime frowned slightly,

"Well, humans look like pink weasels to him, too. This is a strange place to him. I'm sure he's just as scared as you are." Clyde nodded,

"Jaime's right, I reckon he just wants your mum to help him…Phone home…Or something." Jaime swung her head slowly around to look at him, he shrugged slightly and she sighed, turning back to Julie,

"But the important thing is you have to trust me, Julie. You have to trust me to find your mum and look after you." Julie peered at her closely,

"I trust you, Jaime Harper." Jaime stood,

"Good, all I needed to know. Do you know what I _now_ want to know? When I told you my surname was Harper? Or, better yet, why is this entire room covered in displacement particles?" Sarah-Jane nodded,

"Or how about why my scanner has been reading you as not really human?" Julie shimmered and Androvax stepped out of her body and reached up to touch Sarah-Jane's head, Androvax turned to Jaime,

"Hmm, it's a real shame I couldn't possibly be able to touch your mind…" He pointed to Clyde, who had edged towards Sarah-Jane, "Stay where you are!" Clyde narrowed his eyes,

"What do you want?" Androvax's tongue flicked across his face,

"I'm at the top of the Judoon's Most Wanted List. I want to stay there." Jaime scoffed,

"See, I can't let you do that. Now, let Sarah-Jane go!" Androvax smirked,

"I don't think so." He began to shimmer and stepped back into Sarah-Jane's body, Clyde lunged forward,

"No! Leave her alone!" Androvax had disappeared and Sarah-Jane turned on Clyde and Jaime. All it took was a touch to their heads before they were entranced and Jaime's world went black.

DwTwDwTw

Jaime awoke with a start as cold water hit her face; she gasped and stumbled forward, grasping her surroundings. She cracked her neck, "Oh I hate those bloody hoses…" Tybo repeated his actions with Clyde, who also awoke with a gasp.

"Wha-? Get off me!" Tybo dropped the hose and Rani looked at the two,

"What happened?" Luke nodded,

"Where's mum?" Jaime sighed,

"Androvax, he's Veil life form. He can hide inside bodies of other beings." Rani frowned at her,

"And you didn't think to tell us?" Jaime raised her eyebrows,

"What? You really think I knew before I got 'entranced'?" Tybo stepped forward,

"Besides, knowledge not relevant." Luke glared at him,

"Not relevant? Well now your escaped prisoner is hiding inside my Mum. I'd say that's pretty relevant, wouldn't you?" Jaime noticed Julie and her mum waking up,

"I think we'd better get out of here." She turned to Tybo, "You might be difficult to explain." The others nodded and Clyde looked at himself,

"Yeah. And has anybody got a towel?" Jaime looked back at him as they made their way out,

"Suck it up, Clyde." They left the building and began their long trek back to Bannerman Road, Rani sighed,

"This is crazy. If we're going to find Sarah Jane - or Androvax - whatever - we're going to need a lift." Clyde snorted and gestured Tybo,

"Yeah. And who's going to stop for him?" Jaime tsked,

"You'd be surprised how dense humans are…" She caught the looks on their faces and smiled, "Sorry." Rani jumped as a police four by four headed towards them,

"Quick! Get him out of sight!" Tybo just stepped into the road,

"Transportation." Clyde shook his head,

"No! That's the police!" Tybo held up his hand, signalling the police to stop,

"Then they will co-operate." The car rolled to a stop and Tybo held up his gun at the two policemen, holding out a plastic sheet in the other hand, one of the policemen ran away while the other frowned at the five of them,

"What's going on?" Jaime stepped forward,

"Sorry, yeah, he's from out of town." She flashed him her psychic paper, "Detective Harper, we're gonna need to accommodate your vehicle." The policemen just took one last look a Tybo before running off after his colleague, Tybo put away his gun,

"Co-operation appreciated." He moved towards the driver's seat, Jaime stepped forward,

"Um, Captain, I think I should drive…Do you even know how?" Tybo turned to face her,

"I am trained to pilot all methods of apprehension." Jaime gave him a look of disbelief,

"Yeah, I'm driving."

DwTwDwTw

"Can't you go any faster?" Jaime nearly growled at the question,

"Rani-" She was interrupted by Tybo,

"Speed limit. Thirty miles an hour." Jaime nodded to Rani,

"Listen alright; even I can't break the law in front of a Judoon…" Rani snorted,

"What is it with you - don't they get Starsky and Hutch repeats in Judoonland?" Tybo didn't seem to understand,

"It is law." Clyde poked his head between the two front seats,

"It's a police car; you can turn on the blues and twos."

"Undercover operation." Tybo replied, causing Jaime to nod,

"He has a point." She stopped the car at a busy junction and a convertible stopped beside them, playing music. Very loud music. Tybo grimaced, and before Jaime could stop him he put the window down, "Tybo, what are you doing?!" Tybo leant across Jaime and pointed his gun at the young driver,

"Attention." The driver turned to face him, eyes wide, "Noise exceeds permitted levels.

Turn down." Nodded furiously, the driver turned the music down and Tybo sat back in his seat, putting the window back up. Jaime shook her head and pulled away as the lights turned green.

They got to Sarah-Jane's house slower than the teens would have liked and the five jumped out, looking at the empty driveway. Luke turned to them, "Mum isn't here." Jaime shook her head,

"Doesn't mean she hasn't been, come on." Tybo turned back to the car,

"No Androvax. Must keep looking." Rani grabbed his arm,

"No! You can't go stomping around the streets! You're an alien! Someone is going to notice." Luke nodded,

"If Mum _was _here, there could be a clue where they've gone now." Tybo cocked his head to the side,

"Clue?" Clyde laughed,

"Oh boy! Don't they teach you anything in the Judoon Police Academy?" Tybo pointed to his gun,

"All I need." Jaime rolled her eyes, a beeping sound emitted from Tybo's scanner and a light, he checked it,

"Judoon recovery mission. Entered solar space." Jaime threw her hands up,

"Oh great! More Judoon! Can't they just let Torchwood deal with it?!" Tybo shook his head,

"Androvax not escape!" Luke looked at him,

"And what about my mum?"

"Androvax capture and trial. Priority. Humans irrelevant." Jaime shushed them all,

"Listen, it takes forty-five minutes for a Judoon ship to cross _the solar system_, we need to find Sarah-Jane before they get here!" She held out her manipulator, "There's a trace her, a trans-body fusion occurred, which means…" Clyde clicked his fingers,

"Androvax was here!" They strode purposefully into the house and up to the attic, where Luke ran to the chimney,

"Mr Smith, we need you!" The usual fanfare occurred, but his screen was a pulsating red,

"Luke! Clyde! Rani! Run! Get out of the house, now!" Luke frowned,

"I don't understand…"

"Sarah Jane has instructed my self-detonation protocols to initiate on activation. I will explode in sixty seconds. The explosion will destroy all of Bannerman Road. You must run! Now!" Jaime looked at Luke in horror, clueless on what to do…

_**END OF EPISODE ONE**_

**Helloooooooo! Start of a new story (y) excitement! 'Come and Get Me' will cover Wedding of Sarah-Jane, Children of Earth, Prisoner of the Judoon and End of Time. Enjoy ;)**

**If you could just leave a little note as a review, it would be appreciated! :D**


	2. Prisoner of the Judoon Part Two

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, only Jaime. Anything you recognize belongs to BBC. **

**ENJOY XD**

"Detonation in fifty five seconds. You must run! Now!" Rani frowned,

"Mr Smith, stop it!"

"I cannot cancel Sarah-Jane's order." Clyde waved his hand about,

"But Sarah Jane didn't order you to explode. It was some freaky alien inside her!" Tybo held up his gun,

"I stop." Luke pushed his gun down angrily,

"No! We need Mr Smith to find mum!" Tybo looked at him,

"Then do something. Now." Luke looked at Jaime,

"Can't you do something?! You're the one who saved us before!" Jaime shook her head, looking at Mr Smith,

"I'm brilliant with bombs, but I can't see this one! It's inside Mr Smith!" She turned and grabbed Luke's shoulders, "Luke Smith, you _helped_ save the world, remember? You can do this!" More steam came out of Mr Smith, his screen was going crazy, and Luke frowned,

"I'm trying to think…" Clyde shook his head,

"You haven't got time to think. You're a genius. What would Einstein do?" Rani looked at him,

"He never had an alien computer in his attic that turned into a bomb."

"Twenty two seconds. Please. Run." Luke suddenly looked up,

"Mr Smith, you're a Xylok and what is most important to a Xylok?" Mr Smith paused,

"Purpose." Clyde looked between Luke and Mr Smith,

"I was expecting wire cutters here, not chit-chat." Luke ignored him, facing Mr Smith,

"And what is your Purpose? What did Mum tell you was your Purpose?"

"To defend and protect Earth." Luke nodded,

"And that Purpose over-rides all other protocols."

"Yes." Tybo glanced at the clock,

"Ten Earth seconds." Luke nodded,

"Mum's orders endanger Earth. Your Purpose over-rides her command. You have to stop the detonation."

"Your point _seems_ logical. I must consider..." Jaime shook her head at the computer,

"No! Just do it!" The red screen immediately turned normal again and the countdown stopped at 001,

"Detonation suspended." Clyde clapped Luke's shoulder,

"Who else could talk a bomb out of going off?" Luke smiled at Clyde and Jaime turned to the computer,

"Mr Smith, where's Sarah-Jane?" Mr Smith brought up diagrams of a classic Roswell UFO on his screen,

"In 1947 a spacecraft crash-landed in New Mexico-" Jaime nodded,

"Roswell, yep." Clyde looked at her,

"You mean that really happened?" Jaime scoffed at him,

"Oh c'mon Clyde, try to keep up…May have slept in that day too, I think it was mine and Owen's anniversary?" Mr Smith carried on,

"The US military re-engineered a craft from the wreckage. Sarah Jane had me acquire the schematics from the computer system at their Dreamland base in Nevada." Luke nodded,

"And she's taken them to Genetec. Of course. Nanoform technology could build it from raw atoms." Jaime frowned at him,

"Just what has Sarah-Jane been up to?" Luke smiled at her,

"Mum was doing an article about nanoforms - tiny robots who can build anything. Androvax is going to get them to build him a spaceship." Jaime raise her eyebrow,

"Nanoforms? They're not meant to be fully completely for while?" Clyde looked shocked at the suggestion,

"Build a spaceship? Before the Judoon get here in thirty minutes? Don't those things take tea breaks?" Jaime shook her head,

"Nanoforms have to be stored dormant at sub-zero temperatures because of the massive energy they create once activated. They're fast, Clyde." Tybo made his way to the door,

"Must hurry. Stop Androvax escaping." Mr Smith stopped him, still talking,

"Sarah Jane - or Androvax – knew you would follow. So my self-destruct protocols were engaged." Clyde smirked,

"Yeah. Well Androvax isn't going to leg it with Sarah Jane. We're going to stop him, and before Captain Tybo's space-plods get here." He turned to Tybo, "No offence."

"The matter is more pressing than that, Clyde." Came Mr Smith's voice.

DwTwDwTw

Jaime, Clyde, Rani, Luke and Tybo got out of the police car and stood next to it, Luke pointed at the mint-green car that was Sarah-Jane's, "Look. Mum's definitely here." Clyde nodded, a bit sarcastic,

"And that's great, but does someone want to tell me what's going on up there?" Jaime looked up and saw the roof of the building covered in black mist, she groaned,

"It's the nanoforms. Must be. They're converting the atomic structure of the top floor." Rani turned to her,

"Into Androvax's spacecraft?" They made their way towards the entrance and Rani glance at her watch, "We've only got ten minutes before the Judoon enter Earth orbit." Tybo seemed nonchalant about it,

"Judoon will secure building. Androvax trapped." Jaime looked at him, eyebrow raised,

"Yeah? And then what about Sarah-Jane, Tybo?" Jaime mouthed along with him as he said,

"Humans irrelevant." Luke looked angrily at him,

"Not to me! Sarah Jane is my mother! What's wrong with you?" Tybo didn't answer, he only stopped,

"Halt!" Jaime rolled her eyes,

"What?" Tybo pointed at a sign saying '_Have you Paid and Displayed?_',

"Directive must be obeyed." Clyde looked at him,

"You have got to be kidding?!" He looked at Jaime, "He has got to be kidding?!" Rani looked at the boys and Jaime expectantly before fishing into her pocket for some change with a sigh and walking to the machine. She came back a moment later and waved the ticket at Tybo, before tucking it under a windscreen wiper, Jaime grinned at her and grabbed her and Luke's hand, running with them towards the main door, withClyde and Tybo behind them. Clyde began to push at the door pad to the side of the door before sighing, "Locked." Tybo raised his gun,

"Key." Jaime shook her head, raising her screwdriver,

"Sonic." She sonicked the doors but they opened before she could do much, Clyde shrugged,

"I must have the magic touch…" They piled into the building and cut across the reception, Luke pointed at a building plan on the wall, locating the laboratories,

"That's where she must be. The laboratories." Rani frowned at the map,

"But which one? This place goes on forever…" Clyde turned around and tapped Jaime's shoulder,

"Right now, we've got another problem…" Jaime turned and saw three security men with their eyes on Tybo, Clyde cleared his throat, "It's all right... He's the police, honest... Evenin' all." Jaime saluted them slightly,

"Top of ta morning to ya…No. that's Irish…" Tybo raised his gun,

"You obstruct Judoon." Rani looked at the gun,

"No!" The security men looked at each other,

"No-one said anything about flaming aliens in the contract!" The three of the turned around and ran out of the building, Clyde nudged Rani,

"Come on." The turned and headed towards the laboratories at a run, Rani turned a corner before stopping sharply and pulled back, dragging Jaime with her. She motioned for the others to stay quiet; Clyde tried to look around her,

"What is it?" Rani bit her lip,

"My mum and dad." Jaime looked at her quickly,

"What?" Rani, Clyde, Luke and Jaime peered around the corner and saw Gita and Haresh, their backs to them, they pulled back and Luke pulled at his hair,

"Mum. She gave Gita the Genetec brochure. Remember." Tybo primed his gun again,

"Parents compromise mission." Rani frowned angrily at him,

"No! You leave them alone!" Jaime snuck a look around the corner and saw no-one, so she turned to Tybo,

"Hmm, big fella. Why don't you take a look…?" Tybo stepped out, aiming his gun, he and the teens saw no-one. Jaime nodded towards the stairs,

"Come on. Quickly." Rani grabbed her arm,

"But Mum and Dad. They don't know what they've walked into…" Clyde placed a hand on her shoulder,

"They'll find their way out. Don't worry. Come on, the Judoon will be in orbit any minute." Jaime winked a Clyde before smiling at Rani,

"Exactly, now c'mon." The others nodded and they headed up the stairs until they reached a door that said '_Authorized Personnel Only_', Clyde went to pass through but Tybo stopped him,

"Authorized Personnel Only." Rani rolled her eyes,

"Come on now, you are having a laugh!" Tybo looked at her,

"Rules must be obeyed." Jaime chuckled slightly,

"Yeah, and under the Shadow Proclamation rules, you shouldn't be on Earth…" Tybo looked at her,

"Accident." Clyde pushed open the door,

"Whoops! Accident!" Jaime grinned at Clyde as she slide past Tybo and through the door, inside was a deserted laboratory with a glass walled chamber with a heavy, wheel-lock door bearing the warning '_No Unauthorized Access_'. Tybo's communicator beeped and he pressed a button,

"So yo vo cho?" Jaime didn't have to hear the reply before she turned to the others, eyes closed,

"Holy Rassilon up above, the Judoon are here." Clyde made a thoughtful face,

"I'm no maths genius. But that means trouble just got squared to about a zillion." Rani looked frantically at Luke,

"If Androvax has still got Sarah Jane the Judoon will take them both!" Luke's eyes were on the chamber,

"We have to slow them down. And I think I know how." He pulls open the chamber door, Jaime looked at Clyde,

"Clyde, no. Don't you dare! Clyde, don't you…" He grinned at Luke and ran into the chamber, pretending to find something,

"Captain Tybo. Look at this." Tybo followed him into the chamber,

"What?" Luke and Rani shoved him hard before he had a chance to catch on, Clyde leapt out of the chamber and they slammed the heavy door shut behind him, Clyde grinned through the glass,

"You're nicked mate." They watched as Tybo fired his gun at the door, to no effect. Jaime glared at the teens,

"It's an electro-dampening chamber. Nothing electronic will work in there. Not Tybo's gun or his radio. Now the Judoon will have to find him as well as Sarah-Jane." She grinned at them, "Brilliant!" She shrugged to Tybo, "But, you are in _so_ much trouble when he gets out…" Clyde and Jaime saluted Tybo before running out with Luke and Rani, they ran through a few hallways before Jaime pushed a double door open to the Nano Lab, nearly running into a waiting Sarah-Jane,

"Luke, Clyde, Rani, Jaime. I've missed you so much." The four stared at her, as she opened her arms wide, "What's wrong? Don't you want to give me a hug?" Luke stepped forward,

"There are more Judoon here now. They'll find you. So take your spaceship and give me my mum back." Sarah-Jane smirked,

"I don't think so. I've come to know Sarah Jane quite well. I don't see her as the type to wave me off." She looked at Jaime, "Come to think of it, I don't think you would either." Jaime grinned,

"Too right I won't you're gonna have to leave that body now." Sarah-Jane laughed,

"Ha! I am a Veil. My kind were conquering worlds when these Earthlings was nothing more than a ball of superheated gas." Rani frowned,

"And all you've evolved into is a killer that destroys planets and hides in other people's bodies?" Luke nodded,

"But my mum can beat you! I don't care what you are, she's strong, and she's going to kick you out." Clyde stepped forward,

"We know you're still there. We know you can hear us!" Rani grinned,

"You can fight this alien, you're stronger than he is!" Sarah-Jane stumbled backwards, the sneering look on her face faltered, she held onto something to keep her up, she threw the teens a look,

"Luke - I love you." Luke straightened,

"Mum…" He rushed towards her, Jaime held out a hand to stop him but he was already hugging her, Sarah-Jane held him tightly before a reptilian tongue flicked across her face, Clyde frowned,

"It's not her!" Luke struggled to get free and Sarah-Jane put her hand on his head, instantly entrancing him. "Luke!" Clyde ran forward but stopped in his tracks when Sarah-Jane got out her sonic lipstick,

"Who would ever have thought a sonic cosmetic would be such a useful accessory?" Jaime reached in her boot and pulled out her gun,

"Put it down." Sarah-Jane smirked at her,

"Oh, but you wouldn't dare harm a hair on Sarah-Jane's head, would you?" Jaime pursed her lips, watching Sarah-Jane raise her sonic lipstick in the air and activate it, causing a buzzing sound to emit from the nanoforms – getting louder and louder. Clyde looked around,

"What is that?" Sarah-Jane smiled sadistically at the three,

"My infinitesimal army. At least a small, buzzing battalion of it. They're hungry and, it's time for them to feed. On your entire planet. But you two will make delicious hors-d'oeuvres." She pointed the sonic lipstick at the three and the buzzing cloud of nanoforms headed towards them, Jaime grabbed Rani and Clyde's hands,

"Run!" The ran out of the lab and down the corridor, the double doors opened with a band and they belted down the hallway, Rani looked behind her,

"They're right behind us!" Clyde looked at Jaime,

"No way am I gonna be nano-food. Like my atoms just the way they are!" They crashed through another set of double doors and began to dash down the stairs, but as they turned to corner, Jaime spotted five Judoons searching the landing below, Jaime motioned for the other two to go back up and they exited through another door, closing it behind them and leaning against it. Rani gasped for breath,

"I think we lost them."

"For now…" Clyde muttered, Jaime pointed at the door, which began to tremble,

"Well, that door should hold them…for about ten seconds!" Clyde and Rani backed away from the door, standing next to Jaime. Clyde chuckled slightly,

"That's the trouble with munchies on a molecular level – nothing stops 'em. Those nanoforms are going to eat us, the building - and then the whole world!" Jaime looked around the room,

"This is a laboratory, there's got to be something here we can use." Clyde nodded,

"Yeah. If Luke was here…" Jaime patted him on the shoulder,

"Clyde, Clyde, Clyde…I'm here." They three began to shuffle through the cupboards in the room, watching the door as it began to disintegrate, "C'mon, c'mon! Think!" Clyde shrugged,

"I don't know. I get by on good looks and one-liners. I'm not supposed to understand techie stuff." Rani rolled her eyes,

"Yeah, you're the cool one, we get it!" Jaime and Clyde looked at each other, grinning,

"That's it! 'Cool'! Jaime, you said nanoforms have to be stored at sub-zero temperatures." Jaime nodded,

"they were kept dormant! If they get cold they go to sleep." She grabbed a fire extinguisher and Rani grabbed the other, "Brilliant!" She as they waited for the last of the doors to break down, the building gave a sudden lurch, Rani gripped a table,

"What was that!" Jaime nodded to the doors,

"More of them and attacking the building." Holes began to appear in the doors, "Here they come!" Nanoforms began to surge through the doors, Jaime held up her fire extinguisher and began to blast them, just as she heard Clyde shout,

"Atomize this!" Rani joined in blasting the nanoforms and soon enough the buzzing gradually faded, Jaime and Rani put the extinguishers down and approached them nanoforms, Clyde smirked, "Not so buzzy now, are you?" Jaime rolled her eyes, pulling at his arm,

"The Co2 only switches them off for a while. We have to find some way of stopping them for good. Before they take the whole world apart!" They ran past the nanoforms and through the double doors at the end of the hallway, right into Tybo and the other Judoon. Jaime gulped as he raised his weapon,

"You are convicted of multiple offences. Justice will be swift." Jaime put her hands up,

"Hey, Ty…c'mon on now! We really didn't mean anything by-" She was cut off by the sudden tremor that hit the building, as the Judoon were imbalanced, Jaime, Rani and Clyde ran for it, the threw open the double doors leading to the stairs before running up them, Clyde looked at Jaime,

"We've got to find Sarah-Jane before Tybo finds us!" They ran to the top floor and opened a set of red doors, appearing on the Veil's spaceship, just as they heard Sarah-Jane say,

"You can't stop me!" Clyde laughed,

"We can have a pretty good try!" Sarah-Jane turned to face them,

"How did you get in here?" Jaime walked around a bit, hands gliding over the controls,

"Well, you see, someone left the door open…tut tut tut…you should never do that!" She smiled at Sarah-Jane, hands behind her back, "Now, Androvax, you really shouldn't have let me near the controls…" Sarah-Jane smirked,

"And why not, _Time-Lord_?" Jaime smiled innocently,

"Because I know the schematics of every spaceship. I know how to turn on windscreen wipers on, I know how to open and close the doors and…I know that you can't leave without this…" She produced an ionic fusion bar from behind her back, Sarah-Jane stepped back slightly,

"The ionic fusion bar! Give it to me!" Jaime laughed,

"If a hostile alien said that to me every time I took one of its toys from it and I complied, well…I wouldn't be in this business. See, you can have it, Andi. As long as _you_ get it, not Sarah-Jane." Sarah-Jane's eyes widened and she looked at the security footage screen. "Release Sarah-Jane and you can take off. After you've disabled the nanoforms!" Sarah-Jane sneered,

"No wonder Sarah Jane is so proud of you, it makes me want to be sick." Sarah-Jane shimmered before Androvax stepped out of her, causing her to drop to the floor,

"Give it to me!" Jaime held the ionic fusion bar out of his reach,

"Nu-uh. Nanoforms. Now!" The doors burst open and Tybo along with the other Judoon stepped onto the flight-deck, guns aimed,

"Androvax the Annihilator! Prepare for judgment!" Androvax looked at the two Judoon at his sides,

"No!" Tybo aimed his gun,

"You will face Shadow Proclamation and execution." Another strong tremor racked the spaceship, Luke shook his head,

"No. First you have to let him disable the nanoforms." There was another tremor, this time worse and Androvax sneered at Luke,

"I told you, Luke, the truth of the universe is destruction. Nothing can stop it." Jaime laughed, drawing Androvax's attention to her,

"You're wrong, Androvax. There may be destruction in the universe, there has been for billions of years, trust me I've seen it! Without it the universe wouldn't evolve. And that's what the universe is really about. Survival! Just watch!" She winked at him before launching herself at the spaceship's computer, tapping away at the alien symbols that all seemed to make sense to her, Clyde came next to her,

"I know this is a stupid question, Jaime. Least, I hope it is. But do you know what you're doing?" Jaime nodded, still tapping away,

"The nanoforms built this computer, and I can use it to get into the Genetec systems and delete their programming. All-" She was cut off by the ring of a phone, "Oh, bloody hell! Clyde, could you get that for me? S'in my back pocket…" Clyde hesitated. "Just do it!" He pulled the phone out of her pocket. "Nice one, against my ear please." He pressed the accept call button and held it against her ear.

"_Jaime, it's Owen._" Jaime hummed, jostling around a bit to reach more of the controls,

"Ahh, my darling husband! As much as I would love to listen to your lovely London voice…I'm just an teensy bit busy." She heard Owen sigh,

"_Fine, just wanted to let you know Jack's having a major crisis with a couple of Weevils…but you know…_" Jaime scowled,

"Owen…" Owen laughed,

"_Okay, okay, hanging up._" She heard the call end before tilting her head back for Clyde to take the phone,

"Thank-you, Clyde. Now…send!" She hit one of the keys and the alien text began to stream upwards quickly, causing the shaking to stop. Jaime turned, having seen Sarah-Jane come around, and jumped in the air, "I did it! Waheeyy! The nanoforms have all been deactivated. They're harmless now." Sarah-Jane looked at them all,

"Thank you all. I knew I could depend on you!" She turned to Androvax, "It's a shame you can't repair everything that you've done, Androvax. But at least we saved this world from you." Androvax sneered,

"You will be destroyed in the end. If not by me, then someone will destroy you, Sarah Jane Smith!" Tybo turned to Androvax,

"Silence!" He then turned to Rani and Clyde, who weakly tried to defend himself,

"Listen, Captain, about earlier-" Tybo cut him off,

"Under circumstances, sentence commuted." He handed them a plastic sheet, "Revocation of interstellar travelling rights." Rani frowned,

"What?"

"Sentence: confined to Earth." Clyde groaned,

"Oh, man! We're grounded…on Earth! What about Jaime?" Jaime raised her eyebrows at him,

"Really?" Sarah-Jane laughed,

"Well, that was an experience I won't want to repeat. Still, I never doubted any of you for a second. You were amazing." She hugged Jaime and the teenagers, while Tybo addressed one of the troops,

"Bo yo wo jo!" Before turning back to the others, "I take Androvax to teleport. Spacecraft confiscated by Judoon. Humans - go!" Rani turned sheepishly to Sarah-Jane as they followed the Judoon out,

"And that's not the only reason we have to get out of here, Sarah Jane. My mum and dad…they're still her." Sarah-Jane's eyebrows rose, they ducked behind the Judoon troops as they passed the corridor Haresh and Gita were waiting. They ran to the car and Jaime slammed the door shut behind them.

DwTwDwTw

Sarah-Jane frowned as she stood in her driveway, "You know I almost feel sorry for Androvax. All alone and so angry at the universe." Jaime nodded from her position holding the door open for the teens getting out of the car,

"At least I have the Doctor…" Luke looked at his mum and Jaime,

"The truth of the universe was destruction, he said. Ultimately everything was about death." Jaime threw her arm around his shoulder, giving him a small squeeze,

"But that's only part of the truth. Parts of the universe are dying all of the time. Planets, stars, people. But the amazing part is that that isn't the end. It's only the beginning of something new and exciting being born." Jaime turned as she heard the sound of an engine, the Bloomin' Lovely van pulled up outside Rani's house and Haresh and Gita ran across the road,

"Rani! Rani!" The five shared a look before Rani frowned at her mother,

"Mum? What is it?" Gita waved her hands around,

"Aliens! We've seen aliens!" Rani smiled and Clyde laughed slightly,

"Aliens, sir? _You've_ seen aliens." Haresh nodded,

"Yes. I have." Jaime smirked slightly,

"Aliens? Are you sure, Gita?" Gita was nearly jumping up and down,

"Ten feet tall. Covered in metal. And these huge helmets. Rhinoceroses." Sarah-Jane looked as though she was about to laugh,

"Rhinoceroses. From space? Of course." Rani nudged her mother,

"Sounds like you could do with a cup of tea." Gita nodded,

"Oh a cup of tea. And I'll tell you all about it. Come on Sarah, and bring your note book. I'm telling you, this is a story you will not want to miss. It could be the making of you." Sarah-Jane nodded,

"I'll just go and get my pen." Rani, Haresh and Rani crossed the road back to their house and Jaime turned to Clyde, Luke and Sarah-Jane, tapping co-ordinates into her manipulator,

"Well, best be off! Husband and baby waiting!" She gave Sarah-Jane a hug before looking at the boys, "Oh to be young!" She grinned at them before grabbing them into a hug, "My boys!" She pulled back and winked at them before pressing a button on her manipulator and saluting them, disappearing with a flash.

_**END OF EPISODE TWO**_

**Helloooooooo! I've also decided to include the Easter Special maybe? And I was also hoping for some (at least one) review on this story…I mean, I'm not one of those authors who say I won't update until I get x amount of reviews, it's just I want to know if you, the readers, enjoy my story or not? If that makes sense…**

**If you could **_**please**_** just leave a little note as a review, it would be appreciated! :D**


	3. Interlude 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, only Jaime. Anything you recognize belongs to BBC. **

**ENJOY XD**

"Oweeeeen."

"No."

"Please?!"

"Jaime…"

"It's your turn!"

"No. I did it yesterday!"

"But you were the last one up!"

"That makes _no_ difference. Go."

"I hate you."

"No you don't."

"Okay, I don't. But I don't love you at the moment."

"Yes you do."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"No."

"Yes! Oh, fuck."

"Jaime…"

"What?"

"GO!" Jaime grumbled to herself and swung her lungs around before planting her feet on the floor and searching blindly for a light switch, she found one and laughed when she saw Owen squinting in the light, still trying to watch the movie as she shuffled around. He threw a pillow at her as she walked past to which she resorted by chucking one of his shoes at him, he just laughed. She yawned and rubbed her eyes as she made her way to the crying baby's room, she picked up Rory gently before sitting on a chair, rocking him softly,

"Alright, Ror. What story tonight? A Gallifreyan one? One of mummy's stories or one of daddy's?" Rory cooed,

"Ga-fwey!" Jaime smiled slightly,

"Okay then, Gallifrey it is! Hmm…I just can't think of one!" Rory frowned slightly and pulled at her hair, Jaime scrunched her nose up. "Actually, I have a story for naughty little Time-Tots like you, little one!" Rory dropped his hand and looked up at her. "Once upon a time, Our Lord Rassilon looked upon the civilians of Gallifrey and decreed that the children were too unruly. So off he went, searching all of time and space for someone to help, but the creatures he was looking for lived in neither time nor space, but in fact existed in all moments in time and space. They were called the Shakri. Our Lord Rassilon sought out these creatures and when he finally found them, he sent them to watch over all of the naughty children who didn't do as they were told and not only the children but _anyone_ they found misbehaving." She looked down at Rory, who was staring at her with wide eyes. "And you know who they really told off…Little babies who pulled their mummies hair!" She bared her teeth at him, causing him to shriek and cover his eyes, smiling.

DwTwDwTw

Owen turned to her as the movie finished, "I think we should take a trip to London." Jaime frowned at him,

"And why do you think that, Mr Harper?" Owen smirked,

"Because, Mrs Harper, we have had no alone time. And it would be nice if we went away for our year anniversary…" Jaime bit her lip,

"But Rory…" Owen rolled his eyes at her,

"Relax; he has Ianto, Jack _and_ Gwen to look after him! Even Rhys at a stretch!" Jaime laughed lightly,

"Fine, fine! Let's go on a trip to London." Owen looked at her from the corner of his eye,

"What's going on? Why do you really want to go…you didn't put up much of a fight…?" Jaime placed a hand on her heart,

"Why, Owen! Really? You – you…"

"Jaime." She sighed,

"Okay, okay so there might be a slight anomaly in London at the moment…" She bit her lip at Owen's look of disbelief,

"Oh, great, so we'll be working then?" Jaime scrunched her face up,

"Maybe…just a bit…" Owen rolled his eyes,

"Oh, okay then, I guess I asked for it!" Jaime gently poked him,

"You kinda did, you know?" Owen half-glared at her,

"Yeah, so shut it."

DwTwDwTw

Jaime sighed in content as she and Owen escaped the bustling underground station and up into the streets of London, she shifted her rucksack on her shoulder slightly and looked up at the night sky.

She fished out the anomaly gadget from her pocket and held it out, "C'mon." She nodded in the direction of the bus stop just as the 200 came rolling in, Owen looked around,

"How is the bus still running, what time is it?" Jaime looked at her watch,

"About nine? Got any cash?" Owen shook his head,

"Nope. Used the last of it for the train tickets…" Jaime tutted,

"Gonna have to cheat then…" They hopped on the bus and Jaime swiped her psychic paper over the bus pass scanner, she smiled nicely at the driver before heading to a seat near the back. Jaime saw two male teenagers, a middle aged woman and an elderly couple sitting silently on the bus, aside from the quiet chattering of the elderly couple. Just as Owen and Jaime got comfortable in their seats, a young black-haired woman wearing black clothes ran on, after giving her earrings hurriedly to the driver, she sat a couple of seats in front of them. Owen turned to Jaime,

"You got your phone in the bag? Could I give Jack and that lot a ring?" Jaime raised an eyebrow,

"What about your phone?" Owen smiled sheepishly,

"May've run out of battery…" Jaime rolled her eyes and bent down to search the bag for her phone, she heard a final passenger get on before she felt Owen tap her shoulder,

"Jaime." She huffed,

"What? I'm getting the phone!" Owen tapped her again,

"Jaime, look up." Jaime sighed and sat back up in her seat, ready to turn and glare at her husband until she saw the back of the man's head only a few rows in front of them.

Messy, brown hair in a brown trench coat, babbling away madly to the woman next to him. Jaime nearly growled,

"Doctor." She murmured.

_**END OF INTERLUDE ONE**_

**Helloooooooo! Update! YAY!**

**If you could **_**please**_** just leave a little note as a review, it would be appreciated! :D**


	4. Planet of the Dead

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, only Jaime. Anything you recognize belongs to BBC. **

**ENJOY XD**

"Doctor." She said, slightly louder. She climbed over the chairs and stood in the aisle next to him, "What the _hell_ are you doing here?!" The Doctor turned to look at whoever was hissing at him, when he saw Jaime he smiled confusedly,

"Jaime, what are you…? Oh! Are you-?"

"Looking for rhondium particles." They said in unison, "With a little gadget." Jaime sighed,

"Jesus Christ, Doctor! It was my turn!" The Doctor shook his head,

"No, no, no, it was definitely my turn!"

"Umm…I don't think so!"

"Yeah it was, besides you know I love London."

"No it is DEFINITELY our turn!" The Doctor raised his eyebrows,

"Definitely…?" Jaime frowned,

"Well…there…that…oh shut up! Okay? It was bad communication with us!" The Doctor stood up,

"Yeah it was!" A grin spread across his face, "Jaime…" Jaime beamed back and he grabbed her in a hug, lifting her off the ground, "It's great to see you!" Once he let her go Jaime nodded,

"Brilliant!"

"Uh…Jaime?" She turned her head to look at her husband,

"Yeah?" He was looking at her little gadget,

"Bit of excitation coming from it?" A bleep came from the Doctor's pocket; he fished out a slightly tattered looking duplicate of Jaime's gadget,

"Oh! Me too!" Jaime looked at his hand, shaking her head,

"Mine is still better…" Owen stood and pointed at the two devices,

"Little dish is spinning!" Jaime nodded and looked at the device in her hand, watching the dish spin madly; she held it out to the front of the bus,

"Whoa!" The Doctor's one started to spark, soon followed by Jaime's, the middle-aged lady looked over at them,

"Excuse me. Do you mind?" The Doctor looked at her,

"Sorry. That was my little dish. And hers."

"Could you turn it off?" The Doctor and Jaime looked at each other before Jaime pushed Owen gently to sit in one of the seats; she gripped the rail as the Doctor looked at the black-haired woman he was sitting with before,

"What was your name?"

"Christina." She replied, the Doctor nodded,

"Well, Christina, hold on tight." He just made it back to his seat and shouted, "Everyone, hold on tight!" Suddenly the bus surged forward and began to shake as everyone on board began to scream and shout. The bus shook from left to right and so did the passengers, there were sparks and smashes before there was a bright light. Jaime stood slowly and looked around the bus, the windows had shattered, the lights were hanging from the ceiling and all the passengers were huddled in their seats. The Doctor walked off the bus and slowly everyone followed,

"End of the line." Jaime and Owen took a look at the vast desert surrounding them, there was only sand as far as she could tell, Owen sniffed,

"Call it a hunch, but I think we've gone a bit further than Brixton…" Jaime looked at the crushed roof of the bus while the Doctor crouched so low to the floor that he was almost lying down, he grabbed some sand and let it sift through his fingers. The blonde woman looked around,

"That's impossible. There are three suns. Three of them!" One of the young men pointed at them,

"Like when all those planets were up in the sky!" The other young man looked at him,

"But it was the Earth that moved back then, wasn't it?" The first young man tutted in disbelief,

"Oh, man, we're on another world!" Owen rolled his eyes,

"Got it in one, mate." The bus driver stumbled off the bus, looking at the damage,

"It's still intact, though! Not as bad as it looks. The chasses still holding together. Oh, my boss is gonna murder me!" The blonde looked at him,

"Can you still drive it?" He shook his head,

"Oh, no, the wheels are stuck. Look at them, they're never gonna budge." Jaime and Owen walked over to the Doctor and Christina, who had taken her jacket off and was putting a pair of sunglasses on,

"Ready for every emergency." The Doctor looked up at her in his geek-specs, he removed them and got out his sonic screwdriver, he sonicked them before putting them back on, now tinted,

"Me too!" He looked at Jaime expectantly, who just scoffed,

"You think you're so clever, don't you?" The Doctor made a face,

"Just a bit yeah…" Jaime narrowed her eyes and pulled out her own black-rimmed glasses,

"Yeah, watch this, Time-Boy." She repeated what he had just done on her glasses with her own sonic and placed them on, "You're not the only one!" She looked at Owen, "Sorry, darling." He shrugged, wiggling two fingers at his eyes,

"Don't need them anyway, it's not like they'll get damaged, badly." Christina looked at the Doctor,

"And what's your name?" The Doctor put a bit of sand on his hand,

"I'm the Doctor." Christina put her hand on her hips,

"Name, not rank."

"The Doctor."

"Surname?"

"The Doctor." Christina raised an eyebrow,

"You're called 'the Doctor'?" Jaime nodded,

"Yeah, he is." Christina looked between the two Time-Lords,

"That's not a name, that's a psychological condition." Owen scoffed,

"I'd say it was more of an _occupation_." Christina looked at Jaime and Owen,

"Okay then, and who are you?" Jaime smiled,

"Jaime Harper, bit like him really." Owen nodded in her direction,

"Doctor Owen Harper." Christina looked at Owen,

"Oh, another 'Doctor'." Owen pointed a finger at the Doctor,

"No, no, no. I'm a proper Doctor." The Doctor looked at him,

"And I'm not?" Owen looked down,

"No, you're not!" The Doctor shrugged,

"Each to their own…" He looked carefully at the sand in his hand, "Funny sort of sand, this. There's a trace of something else." He put some onto his tongue, as did Jaime, "Ack. Urgh. Blah, that's not good." He spat it our while Jaime grimaced and gagged,

"That was vile." Christina looked at the two,

"Well, it would be, it's sand." The Doctor shook his head,

"No, it tastes like…" He caught Jaime's eye and the two stood, "Never mind." Christina frowned,

"What is it? What's wrong?" Jaime shook her head,

"Nothing." Before Owen could ask her anything, the other passengers made their way over to the four, the young black man pointed at Jaime, Owen and the Doctor,

"Hold on a minute, I saw you, mate! You had two of those things, those machines. Did you make this happen?" The Doctor rolled his eyes,

"Oh, humans on buses, always blaming me. If you must know, I was tracking a hole in the fabric of reality. Call it a hobby. But it was a tiny little hole, no danger to anyone. Suddenly it gets big, and we drive right through it." Jaime nodded,

"Same with us." The Driver looked around,

"But then where is it? There's nothing, there's just sand!" Jaime nodded,

"Alright then. If you want proof…" She walked to just a bit behind the bus and picked up a handful of sand, "We drove through this!" She threw the sand at the space behind the bus, revealing a swirling vortex for only a moment. Christina looked at her,

"And that's?" Jaime clucked her tongue,

"A door. A door in space." The driver pointed at the space,

"So what you're saying is, on the other side of that is home? We can get to London through there?" The Doctor shook his head,

"The bus came through, but we can't." The driver ignored him, looking at everyone,

"Well, then what are we waiting for?" He went towards the portal, the Doctor held out a hand,

"Oh, no, don't!" The driver ignored him,

"I'm going home, mate!" The Doctor stepped forward,

"I said don't!" The driver hit the portal and screamed as his body caught fire before disappearing completely. The young black man pointed at the portal,

"He was a skeleton, man! He was bones, just bones!" The Doctor turned away and looked at the bus,

"It was the bus. Look at the damage, that was the bus protecting us. Great big box of metal." Christina nodded,

"Rather like a Faraday cage?" The other young man who was comforting the middle aged blonde woman looked up,

"Like in a thunderstorm, yeah? Safest place is inside a car, cos the metal conducts the lightning right through. We did it in school." Owen clucked his tongue,

"But if we can only travel back inside the bus... A Faraday cage needs to be closed. That thing's been ripped wide open." Jaime looked from the wormhole to the bus,

"Slightly different dynamics with a wormhole. There's enough metal to make it work, I think. I hope." Christina looked at the Doctor and Jaime,

"Then we have to drive five tonnes of bus, which is currently buried in the sand, and we've got nothing but our bare hands. Correct?" The Doctor nodded,

"I'd say nine and a half tonnes, but the point still stands, yes." Christina clapped her hands,

"Then we need to apply ourselves to the problem with discipline! This starts with appointing a leader." The Doctor nodded,

"Yes, at last, thank you, so…" Jaime laughed as Christina cut him off,

"Well, thank goodness you've got me! Everyone do exactly as I say! Inside the bus immediately!" The young man looked at her,

"Is it safe in there?" Christina shrugged,

"I don't think anything's safe anymore, but if it's a choice between baking in there or roasting out here, I'd say baking is slower. Come on! All of you. Right now!" Jaime shrugged to Owen and the two followed their fellow passengers onto the bus, where Christina stood at the front, and the Doctor sat near them,

"Point five, the crucial thing is, do not panic. Quite apart from anything else, the smell of sweat inside this thing is reaching atrocious levels. We don't need to add any more. Point six. Team identification. Names. I'm Christina; this man is apparently 'the Doctor'." The Doctor waved,

"Hello." Christina pointed at Jaime and Owen,

"This is Jaime Harper and Doctor Owen Harper. And you?" The young man waved slightly,

"Nathan." The young black man nodded,

"I'm Barclay." The blonde woman looked sheepish,

"Angela, Angela Whittaker." The old couple at the back smiled and the old man waved,

"My name's Louis, everyone calls me Lou, and this is Carmen." Christina nodded,

"Excellent. Memorise those names. There might be a test. Point seven, assessment and application of knowledge. Over to you two, the Doctor and Jaime." The Doctor looked up,

"I thought you were in charge." Christina nodded,

"I am. And a good leader utilises her strengths. You two seem to be the brainboxes. So, start boxing." Jaime and the Doctor grinned at each other and sat on the back of their seats, the Doctor nodded at Jaime,

"Right. So, the wormhole. We were in the wrong place at the wrong time. It was just an accident." Carmen shook her head,

"No, it wasn't. That thing, the doorway. Someone made it. For a reason." Jaime looked at the woman,

"How do you know that?" Lou smiled at his wife,

"She's got a gift. Ever since she was a little girl, she can just... tell things. We do the lottery, twice a week." Christina looked the two up and down,

"You don't look like millionaires." Lou smiled and shook his head,

"No, but we win ten pounds. Every week, twice a week, ten pounds. Don't tell me that's not a gift!" The Doctor hid a hand behind his back,

"Tell me, Carmen. How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Three." She answered. "Four." The Doctor grinned,

"Very good! Low level psychic ability, exacerbated by an alien sun." He sat in the seat in front of her, "What can you see, Carmen? Tell me. What's out there?" Carmen stared at him,

"Something…something is coming. Riding on the wind. And shining." The Doctor frowned,

"What is it?"

"Death." Carmen whispered. "Death is coming." Angela let out a sob,

"We're gonna die." Barclay put his head against the window,

"I knew it, man, I said so!" Nathan shook his head,

"We can't die out here, no-one's gonna find us!" Everyone began talking over one another, Christina stood,

"This isn't exactly helping." Barclay scoffed,

"Shut up, we're not your soldiers." Nathan was shaking his head,

"It's not doing any good…" Lou looked around at them all,

"You're upsetting her, be quiet." Nathan looked at Jaime and Owen,

"Will we be bones, like the bus driver?!" Christina tutted,

"Stop whimpering, all of you!" The Doctor stood,

"All right now. Stop it, everyone, stop it!" Everyone went quiet and the only sounds were Angela crying, the Doctor crouched in front of her and gripped her shoulders,

"Angela, look at me. Angela, Angela, answer me one question, Angela. That's it, at me, at me." She looked up at him, "There we go, Angela, just answer me one thing. When you got on this bus, where were you going?" She sniffed,

"Doesn't matter now, does it?" Jaime patted her shoulder,

"Answer the question."

"Just home." Jaime smiled at her,

"And what's home?"

"Me, and Mike and Suzanne, that's my daughter. She's 18." The Doctor smiled softly,

"Suzanne. Good." He sat in another bus seat and looked at Barclay, "What about you?"

"Dunno." He shrugged. "Going round Tina's." The Doctor smirked,

"Who's Tina? Your girlfriend?" Barclay gave a small smile,

"Not yet." Owen clapped him on the shoulder,

"Good lad. What about you, Nathan?" Nathan frowned,

"Bit strapped for cash, I lost my job last week. I was gonna stay in. Watch TV." Jaime smiled,

"Brilliant. And you two?" She nodded to Lou,

"I was going to cook." Carmen nudged him,

"It's his turn tonight. Then I clear up." The Doctor leaned forward a bit,

"What's for tea?" Lou shrugged,

"Chops. Nice couple of chops and gravy. Nothing special." The Doctor clucked his tongue,

"Oh, that's special, Lou. That is so special. Chops and gravy. Mmm!" Owen looked at Jaime,

"We should do that." Jaime gave him a look,

"'Cept you don't eat." Owen nodded thoughtfully,

"'Cept I don't eat." He agreed and the Doctor turned to Christina,

"What about you, Christina?" Christina sighed wistfully,

"I was going... so far away." The Doctor nodded,

"Far away. Chops and gravy. Watching TV. Mike and Suzanne and poor old Tina."

"Hey!" The Doctor winked cheekily at the indignant Barclay,

"Just think of them. 'Cos that planet out there, all three suns and wormholes and alien sand, that planet is nothing. You hear me? Nothing compared to all those things waiting for you. Food and home and people. Hold on to that. Cos we're gonna get there. I promise. I'm gonna get you home."

TwDwTwDw

The Doctor clapped his hands as Barclay and Nathan exited the bus holding the seat cushions, "Here we go! That's my boys! We lay a flat surface between the bus and the wormhole, like duckboards, and reverse into it! "

"Let some air out of the tyres, just a little bit." Christina told them, "Spreads the weight of the bus, gives you more grip."

The Doctor looked at her, eyebrows raised, "Oh, that's good!" Christina shrugged,

"Holidays in the Kalahari." Barclay shook his head, pointing at the tyres,

"Yeah, but those wheels go deep." Christina smiled,

"Then start digging…with this." She reached into her bag and pulled out a foldable shovel, which Jaime took and handed the Barclay,

"There you go." She turned to Christina, "Got anything else in there?" She nodded,

"Try that, might help with the seats." She handed Nathan a small axe,

"Thanks!" The two boys smiled at them before heading back to do their jobs. Angela stuck her head out slightly,

"I can't find the keys?!" Owen winked at Jaime and ran to the doors,

"Buses don't have keys. There's a master switch, one button for start, the other one for stop, yeah?" Angela nodded,

"Right, hold on. Oh, I've got it." She flicked a switch, "Here we go, hold tight, ding ding!" She pressed the start button but the engine only spluttered and died, the Doctor ran to the front of the bus with Owen, Jaime and Christina,

"Oh, that doesn't sound too good." He opened the bonnet, "Oh! Never mind losing half the top deck, you know what's worse? Sand. Tiny little grains of sand. The engine's clogged up." Christina walked to the side of the bus where Barclay and Nathan were,

"Anyone know mechanics?" Barclay stood quickly,

"Me! Did a two-week NVQ at the garage. Never finished it, but..." Jaime grinned at him,

"Off you go then, try stripping the air filter, fast as you can. Back in two ticks." She grabbed Owen's hand and the two started to walk towards the dunes, followed by the Doctor.

"Wait a minute!" Jaime turned and saw Christina running towards them, "You're the three with all the answers. I'm not letting you out of my sight!"

DwTwDwTw

They couldn't see the bus when the Doctor turned to Christina, "Easier if you left that backpack behind." Christina looked at him out the corner of her eyes,

"Where I go, it goes." Jaime smiled slightly, had tightly clutching Owen's,

"A backpack with a spade and an axe. Christina, who's going so far away and yet scared by the sound of a siren." The Doctor cut in,

"Who are you?" Christina laughed,

"You can talk. Let's just say we're two equal mysteries." Owen snorted,

"You'd make quite the couple." Christina frowned at him,

"We don't make any sort of couple, thank you very much. Come on then. Tell me. If Carmen's right, if that wormhole's not an accident, then what is it? Has someone done this on purpose?" The four stopped walking, the Doctor shrugged,

"I don't know. But every single instinct of mine is telling me to get off this planet, right now." Christina raised an eyebrow,

"And you think we can?" She looked at Owen and Jaime, "What about you two?" Jaime shrugged,

"I live in hope." Christina nodded,

"That must be nice. It's Christina de Souza." She held out a hand to the Doctor, "To be precise, Lady Christina de Souza." The Doctor nodded,

"That's handy. Cos I'm a Lord, and Jaime's a Lady too." Christina looked shocked,

"Seriously? The Lord and Lady of where?" Jaime sniffed,

"Oh…It's quite a big estate…" Christina shook her head,

"No, but there's something more about you three. That device you were carrying, and the wormhole. Like you knew. And the way you all stride around this place, like..." Owen looked at her,

"Like…?" Christina frowned,

"Like you're not quite…" She trailed off, and the Doctor carried on walking,

"Anyway! Come on! Allons-y!" Christina nodded,

"Oui, mais pas si nous allons vers un cauchemar." Jaime shook her head and she and Owen followed the two,

"Oh, you two were made for each other!" The Doctor grinned at Jaime before turning to look over the horizon at the storm cloud approaching,

"Ah. Don't like the look of that." Owen frowned as he looked at it,

"Storm clouds. Must be hundreds of miles away." Jaime nodded,

"And getting closer." Christina frowned,

"If that's a sand storm, we'll get ripped to shreds." The Doctor shook his head,

"It's a storm. Who says its sand?" The four looked at each other before running through the sand and back to the bus.

DwTwDwTw

The Doctor ran onto the bus with Jaime, Christina and Owen following behind, he turned to Barclay,

"Where is it?" Barclay pointed at a seat,

"There, there on the seat." Jaime looked to the seat near her and picked up the phone, using her sonic screwdriver on it and throwing it to the Doctor, Christina looked at the two,

"You're hardly going to get a signal, we're on another planet!" The Doctor started to dial,

"Oh, just watch me. Right, now, bit of hush, thank you. Gotta remember the number, very important number." Jaime listened closely when someone picked up,

"_Hello, Pizza Geronimo?_" Jaime rolled her eyes and took the phone from him,

"And again! Seven-six, not six-seven you numpty..." She dialled the number and held the phone to her ear,

"_This is the Unified Intelligence Taskforce. Please select one of the following four options._" Jaime groaned,

"Urgh, I hate these things!"

"No, if you keep your finger pressed on zero, you get through to a real person. I saw it on Watchdog!" Angela piped up; the Doctor took the phone from Jaime,

"Thank you, Angela!" He held the zero and put the phone on speaker,

"_UNIT helpline, which department would you like?_" The Doctor sat down,

"Listen, it's the Doctor! It's me!" There was a bit of a handover before a different woman's voice came from the phone,

"_Doctor. This is Captain Erisa Magambo. Might I say, sir, it's an honour._" Owen leaned forward,

"Did you just salute?"

"_No._" The Doctor waved Owen back a bit,

"Erisa, it's about the bus. HQ said you're at the tunnel, yeah?"

"_And where are you?_"

"I'm on the bus. But apart from that, not a clue," He looked out the window, "except it's very pretty and pretty dangerous."

"_A body came through here. Have you sustained any more fatalities?_" The Doctor shook his head,

"No, and we're not going to. But I'm stuck. I haven't got the TARDIS, and I need to analyse that wormhole."

"_We have a scientific advisor on site, Dr Malcolm Taylor._ _Just the man you need, he's a genius._" The Doctor raised an eyebrow,

"Oh, is he? We'll see about that." Jaime could hear a door being shut at the other end of the line.

"_Here's the Doctor._" A man spoke up,

"_No, I'm all right now, thanks. It was just a bit of a sore throat, although I've got to be honest, a cup of tea might be nice._" Jaime giggled at Erisa's sigh,

"_It's THE Doctor._"

"_Do you mean… 'The Doctor' Doctor?!_"

"_I know. We all want to meet him one day, but we all know what that day will bring._" The Doctor cleared his throat,

"I can hear everything you're saying."

"_Hello, Doctor?_" Came the man (obviously Malcolm)'s voice, "_Oh, my goodness!_" The Doctor smiled slightly,

"Yes, I am. Hello, Malcolm!"

"_The Doctor! Cor blimey. I can't believe I'm actually speaking to you! I mean, I've read all the files!_" Jaime took the phone from the Doctor,

"Right Malcolm, enough chit chat, Jaime Harper here. Get on with it."

"_Jaime Harper. Dear Lord, this is Christmas come early, the Doctor and Jaime…_"

"_On speakerphone, please. I don't want anyone keeping secrets._" Came Erisa's voice, and Jaime huffed,

"Come on, Malcolm! Something's not making sense here. I've got a storm and a wormhole, and I can't help thinking there's a connection. I need a complete full-range analysis of that wormhole, the whole thing."

"_I've probably got the wrong idea, but I've wired up an integrator. I thought it could measure the energy signature._" The Doctor put his head on Jaime's shoulder,

"No, that'll never work. Just listen to me."

"_It's quite extraordinary, though!_" Malcolm piped up, "_I'm measuring an oscillation of 15 Malcolms per second._" Owen frowned,

"Fifteen what?"

"_Fifteen Malcolms. It's my own little term. A wavelength parcel of ten kilohertz operating in four dimensions equals one Malcolm._" Jaime laughed slightly,

"You named a unit of measurement after yourself?"

"_It didn't do Mr Watt any harm. Furthermore, 100 Malcolms equals a Bernard._" The Doctor looked confused,

"And who's that, your dad?" Malcolm scoffed,

"_Don't be ridiculous, that's Quartermass._" The Doctor rolled his eyes,

"Right. Fine. But before I die of old age, which in my case would be quite an achievement, so congratulations on that, is there anyone else I can talk to?" Jaime slapped him on the shoulder,

"Shut it, you." Malcolm's voice piped up from the phone,

"_No, no, no, no, but listen! I set the scanner to register what it can't detect and inverted the image._" Jaime turned back to the phone,

"You did what?"

"_Is that wrong?_" The Doctor shook his head,

"No, Malcolm, that's brilliant! So you can actually measure the wormhole. OK, I admit, that is genius!" Even to Jaime Malcolm sounded breathless,

"_The Doctor called me a genius._" The Doctor smiled slightly,

"Now, run a capacity scan. I need a full report. Call me back when you've done it. And Malcolm? You're my new best friend."

"_And you're mine too, sir._" Jaime hung up and stood,

"Barclay, we're holding onto this!" She ran out of the bus, followed by Owen, the Doctor and Christina.

DwTwDwTw

Jaime was standing on a sand dune holding up Barclay's phone to the storm cloud, "Send this back to Earth, see if Malcolm can analyse the storm."

"There's something in those clouds, something shining. Look..." Christina pointed out, the Doctor nodded,

"Like metal…" Owen frowned,

"Why'd there be metal in a storm?" Jaime shrugged,

"No idea. Well, not at the moment anyway." Christina turned suddenly,

"Did you hear something?" The Doctor was busy looking over Jaime's shoulder,

"Hold on, busy." Christina frowned and looked around again,

"There was a noise, like a sort of..." She stopped suddenly and Owen turned around to see what had caught her attention, he grabbed Jaime and the Doctor and forced them to turn around. Jaime took a step back, standing in front of them was an insectiod, with a fly's head,

"Woah!" The Doctor began to make clucking noises with his tongue,

"That's 'wait'. I shout 'wait', people usually wait." He said, for the benefit of Owen and Christina, who frowned at him,

"You speak the language?" Jaime nodded,

"Every language." She began to click. "That's begging for mercy." The creature motioned with its gun,

"That means 'move.'" Christina guessed, the Doctor looked at her, smiling,

"Ooh! You're learning." Jaime rolled her eyes and grabbed Owen's hand as they were lead somewhere, Christina looked up at the Doctor,

"These fly things, they must be responsible. They brought us here." They arrived at a crashed ship and the Doctor shook his head,

"No, no, no, no, no! Look at the ship, it's a wreck. They crashed, just like us." The interior of the ship looked no better than the outside, like they had been trying to make repairs, wires and electronics exposed. Christina looked confused,

"But this place is freezing!" Jaime nodded,

"The hull's made of Photafine steel. Turns cold when it's hot. Boiling desert outside, freezing ship inside. Since we met you, Christina, we've been through all the extremes!" Christina looked slightly towards the Doctor,

"That's how I like things. Extreme." The Doctor seemed oblivious to her sly looks, he was too busy looking around the ship,

"Oh, this is beautiful! Intact, it must have been magnificent. A proper streamlined deep-spacer!" Owen nodded, commenting dryly,

"I'll remember that as I'm being slowly tortured. At least I'm lying on the floor of a really well-designed spaceship!" A second creature joined the first, pressing a button on the device on its arm, the Doctor nodded,

"Oh, right, good, yes, hello! That's a telepathic translator. He can understand us." Cristina shrugged,

"Still sounds like gibberish to me." Jaime nodded,

"That's what he said, they can understand us. Doesn't work the other way round." She looked at the Tritovore, translating for the others, "_You will suffer for your crimes._ Et cetera. _You have committed an act of violence against the Tritovore race._ Tritovores, they're called Tritovores. _You came here in the 200 to destroy us._" The Doctor frowned,

"Sorry, what's the 200?" Owen nodded the way they came,

"It's the bus. Number 200, they mean the bus." The Doctor smiled,

"Oh! No, look, I think you're making the same mistake Christina did. I'm the Doctor, by the way, that's Jaime and Owen and this is Christina, the Honourable Lady Christina, at least I hope she's honourable! But we got pulled through that wormhole. The 200 doesn't look like that normally. It's broken, just the same as you." The Tritovores turned to each, talking, before lowering their guns, Christina looked at the Doctor,

"What are they doing?" The Doctor shrugged,

"They believe me." Owen frowned,

"What, as simple as that?" The Doctor smiled slightly at the three,

"I've got a very honest face. And the translator says I'm telling the truth. Plus, the face. Right! So, first things first, there's a very strange storm heading our way, can you send out a probe?" He made his way to the control panel, the translating Tritovore behind him, "Ah, they've lost power. Hmm, the crash knocked the mainline crystallography out of synch. But if I can jiggle it back..." Jaime walked up to the panel and gave it a swift kick, the Doctor smiled at her, "Thank you!" The Tritovore began to chatter, "Yes, I am! Frequently. Okeydokey, let's launch that probe." A few minutes later, a holographic projection arrived from the probe, Jaime smiled,

"The Scorpion Nebula. We're on the other side of the universe." She winked at Christina, "Just what you wanted, so far away. The planet of San Helios." Christina looked up at the Doctor,

"And that's us? We're on another world." The Doctor smirked,

"We have been for quite a while." Christina sighed,

"I know, but seeing it like that…" Owen grabbed Jaime's hand and laughed slightly,

"It's good, isn't it?" Christina smiled,

"Wonderful." The Tritovores came back and began to speak, the Doctor turned to the other three,

"The Tritovores were going to trade with San Helios. Population of one hundred billion. Plenty of waste matter for them to absorb." Christina grimaced,

"By waste matter, you mean?" Jaime snorted lightly,

"They feed off what others leave behind. From their... behind, if you see what I mean. It's perfectly natural. They are flies."

"Charming. Just remind me never to kiss them." Christina commented. The projection started to show a thriving city with trees and green parks.

"San Helios City." The Doctor said, as way of explanation.

"That's amazing." Christina breathed, before turning to the others, "But you've seen this sort of thing before, haven't you?" The Doctor nodded,

"Thousands of times."

"That Lord and Ladyship of yours...of where, exactly?" Christina asked, and Jaime smiled slightly,

"Of Time. We come from a race of people called Time Lords." Christina looked mildly shocked,

"You're aliens?" The Doctor shrugged,

"Yeah. But you don't have to kiss me either." Christina looked up at the two,

"You look human." She looked at Owen, "What about you?" Jaime smiled at her,

"No, you look Time Lord." She gestured Owen, "He's as human as they come." Owen shrugged slightly,

"'Part from the fact I'm dead." He whispered to her, she smirked,

"Yeah, but she doesn't need to know that." Christina turned back to the projection,

"So if that's San Helios, all we need to do is find that city. They can help us!" The Doctor frowned,

"I don't think it's that simple." The projection shifted into a desert, "We're in the city right now." Christina pointed at it,

"But it's sand! That first image, the temples and things, what's that, then? Ancient history?" One of the Tritovores spoke, and the Doctor translated,

"The image was taken last year." Christina gasped,

"It became a desert in one year?" The Doctor bent over and sifted the sand in his fingertips,

"I said there was something in the sand. The city, the oceans, the mountains, the wildlife and 100 billion people, turned to sand. All those voices in Carmen's head. She's hearing them die." Christina began to fidget with her hair,

"But I've got sand in my hair. That's dead people! Oh, that's disgusting! Oh!" The Doctor ignored her,

"Something destroyed the whole of San Helois." Christina grimaced,

"Yes, but in my hair!" They were interrupted by the ring of a mobile, the Doctor answered it,

"Malcolm! Tell me the bad news!" He didn't bother put it on speaker phone so all Jaime heard was the Doctor's side of the conversation, "How can it get bigger by itself?...Good work, both of you…" The phone beeped and the Doctor looked at it, "Oh, sorry, call waiting, gotta go." He switched calls, "Yep?...Why, what's happened?" The Doctor listened to whoever was on the other side of the phone before lowering it, Jaime placed a hand on his arm,

"What is it, what's wrong? Theta, tell me." Christina looked at him,

"Doctor, tell me, what did he say?" A beeping came from one of the monitors and the Tritovores chirruped excitedly. The Doctor looked at Owen, Jaime and Christina,

"It's the probe. It's reached the storm." Owen frowned,

"Yeah? And what's he saying?" The Doctor blinked,

"It's not a storm." Jaime looked at the video the probe sent back of cloud, flying silver manta rays were gliding through,

"It's a swarm. Millions of them." The Doctor nodded,

"Billions." Before long one of the creatures flew straight towards the probe, swallowing it whole and losing connection, "Ah! We've lost the probe. I think it got eaten. Everything on this planet gets eaten." Christina looked at the Doctor,

"How far away is that storm?" The Doctor ran a hand through his hair,

"Hundred miles. But at that speed, it'll be here in twenty minutes." The Tritovore chirruped. "No, they're not just coming for us. They want the wormhole." Jaime gasped,

"Show the analysis!" A 3D image of the creature was shown. "Incredible! They swarm out of a wormhole, strip the planet bare, and then move on to the next world, start the life cycle all over again!" Owen frowned,

"So they make the wormholes?" The Doctor nodded,

"They must do." Christina shook her head,

"But how? They don't exactly look like technicians. And if the wormhole belongs to them, why are they 100 miles away?" The Doctor shrugged,

"Because they need to be? No. That's bonkers. Hang on! Yes! Oh! Do you see? Billions of them, flying in formation, all around the planet, round and round and round, faster and faster and faster, till they generate a rupture in space! The speed of them, and the numbers, and the size, all of that rips the wormhole into existence!" Jaime grinned at him,

"YES! And the wormhole's getting bigger…because they're getting closer!" Christina frowned,

"But how do they get through? Cos that wormhole's a killer, we've seen it!" Owen shook his head this time,

"No, no, see the exo-skeleton?" Christina nodded,

"Metal."

"They've got bones of metal! They eat metal, and extrude it into the exo-skeleton! So their velocity makes the wormhole, then their body makes it safe! Perfect design!" The three grinned at each other, causing Christina to scoff,

"Those things are going to turn the entire Earth into a desert. So why exactly are you smiling?" Jaime winked at her,

"The worse it gets, the more we love it!" Christina nodded,

"Me too." She suddenly turned to him, "The thing is, Doctor, you're missing the obvious. We came here through the wormhole, yes? But our Tritovore friends didn't. They came here to trade with San Helios. Therefore, the question is, why did they crash?" He grinned,

"Ah, good question! What a team! Like she said, why did you crash?" They were led by one of the Tritovores to another room where there was a large open hole in the floor, Jaime looked at it carefully,

"Oh, yes. Gravity Well, look. Goes all the way down to the engine. So what happened?" The Tritovore chirruped, "He says the drive system stalled. Ten miles up, they fell out of the sky. But what caused that?" Christina looked at them,

"What, you can use the crystal to move the bus?" Jaime nodded,

"I think so. The spaceship's a write-off, but the 200's small enough." Owen scratched the back of his neck,

"Right, yeah, sorry…How does a crystal drive a bus?" The Doctor ran a hand through his hair,

"In a super-clever outer-spacey way, just trust me!" He pulled up a feed on the monitor, "There's the crystal! It's fallen to the bottom of the well. Have you got access shafts?" He listened to the Tritovore's answer, "All frozen? Maybe I can open them! Internal comms - put that on." He gave Christina a device for her ear before dragging Jaime and Owen with him to the door, "You stay here, keep an eye on the shaft. Tell me if anything happens." They ran back to the machinery, Jaime began to run around, passing things to Owen while the Doctor plugged in wires,

"If I can use that sunlight to start the automatic maintenance. Doctor?" The Doctor pressed the earpiece,

"Christina? If you see a panel opening in that shaft, let me know." Jaime pulled one of the levers,

"Doctor?"

"Anything now?" He shook his head at Jaime, who gestured Owen to plug in one of the cables in his hands. "Any sign of movement?" He fiddled a bit more. "How's that?" Jaime ripped out some of the useless cables. "Any result?" He paused. "Why, what d'you mean? Christina? Christina!" The three ran out of the room and back into the other room, just in time to see Christina dive down the hole, attached to a harness and cable, "NO!" The Doctor whipped out his sonic and used it on the winch, causing it to stop abruptly, Jaime leant against the hole,

"That's better." She leant over the gap, "Oi! Christina? You're about to hit the security grid. Look!"

"Excellent!" Her voice echoed up, "So what do I do?" Owen looked out of place,

"Uh! Is there a button? Switch? Lever?"

"Yep!" There was a pause, "Ooh! Well done!" The Doctor sighed,

"Now come back up! I can do that." Jaime snorted, it seemed Christina felt the same way,

"Oh, don't you wish?" Jaime grinned and called down to her,

"Slowly!"

"Yes, ma'am!" The Doctor sat down on a step,

"Quite the mystery, aren't you? Lady Christina de Souza. Carrying a winch in her bag." Christina laughed,

"No stranger than you, spaceman." The Doctor smiled sadly at Jaime,

"I had this friend, once. She called me spaceman."

"And was she right? Do you zoom about the place in a rocket?" The Doctor laughed,

"Well, a little blue box. Travels in more than space. It can journey through time, Christina. Oh, the places I've been, and Jaime. World War One. Creation of the universe, end of the universe, the war between China and Japan." Owen looked up and pulled out a golden chalice from her bag, he wolf-whistled and threw it to the Doctor. "And the Court of King Athelstan, in 924 AD. But I don't remember you being there. So what are you doing with this?" Jaime grinned at Christina's response,

"Excuse me. A gentleman never goes through a lady's possessions." The Doctor didn't seem perturbed,

"Wasn't me, Owen. It's the Cup of Athelstan. Given to the first King of Britain, as a coronation gift from Hywel, King of the Welsh. But it's been held in the International Gallery for 200 years, which makes you, Lady Christina, a thief."

"I like to think I liberated it." Jaime laughed,

"Don't tell me you need the money."

"Daddy lost everything. Invested his fortune in the Icelandic banks." Owen scoffed,

"No, no, no, if you're short of cash, you rob a bank. Stealing this, that's a lifestyle." He shrugged at Jaime, who looked at him with questioning eyes.

"I take it you disapprove?" The Doctor raised his eyebrows,

"Absolutely." Jaime coughed deliberately. "Except, that little blue box. I stole it. From my own people." Christina laughed,

"Good boy. You were right. We're quite a team." They were interrupted by a loud screeching from the lower levels, "What the blazes was that?" The Doctor sniffed,

"We never did find out why the ship crashed. Christina, I think you should come back up."

"Too late. I can see it." Jaime bit her lip,

"Careful. Slowly." She turned to the Tritovore. "Have you got an open-vent system?" She wince when he replied. "I thought so." Owen looked at her,

"What does that mean?" Jaime cleared her throat,

"It's like when birds fly into the engines of an aircraft." She heard Christina's sharp intake of breathe,

"One of the creatures." The Doctor stood,

"Got trapped in the vents. Caused the crash. Christina, get out."

"It's not moving, I think it's injured." The Doctor shook his head,

"No, it's dormant, because it's so cold down there. But your body heat is raising the temperature." Christina laughed,

"I tend to have that effect. Almost there."

"Not just the crystal. I need the whole bed, the plate thing."

"I've got it!" The Doctor used his screwdriver to pull her back while Jaime and Owen got ready to help her,

"Come on! Come on! Come on, come on, come on, come on! It's gonna eat its way up!" A screeching came from below and Jaime looked to see Christina rising just above the now electric grid,

"Oh, she's good!" Christina came shooting up and Owen reached out to swing her over to the side, taking the crystal and the couplings and passing it to the Doctor.

The five of them ran back into the control room after unhooking Christina and the Doctor held up the crystal to the other Tritovore,

"Commander! Mission complete! Now we've got to get back to the 200, all of us." The Tritovore chirruped, "Oh, don't be so daft! A captain can leave his ship if there's a bus standing by." A rumbling interrupted them; Christina looked at the Doctor,

"What the hell was that? Is this place safe? It's the creature. It's not dead." The Doctor looked around,

"Maybe you didn't hit just one of them. If you hit a swarm..." Owen looked at him,

"You mean there's more on board?!" Jaime bit her lip,

"This ship's built inside a metal sleeve. They can move through the infrastructure, all around us." There was a thud against the wall. "And they wake up hungry. Commander, you've got to come with us, right now!" Christina nodded,

"You can come back to Earth, we'll find you a home!" Owen pointed at her,

"And that's the word of a lady! Come on!" One of the Tritovores began to follow them and just as the second turned to follow, one of the creatures dropped through the ceiling and finished it in one. The first Tritovore took out its gun and prepared to shoot, the Doctor held out his hand,

"No! Don't!" The Tritovore advanced on the creature before being swallowed whole like its commander, the Doctor pushed Jaime, Owen and Christina in front of him, "There's nothing we can do. Run!" They ran through the belly of the ship and back out into the desert just ahead of the swarm, the Doctor's phone rung as they rang and he answered it, before Jaime took the phone from him,

"Not now, Malcolm!" She yelled before hanging up and pocketing the phone just as they reached the bus where Nathan and Barclay were waiting outside,

"At last! Where've you been?!" Jaime pushed them all inside,

"Get inside, get them sitting down. Now then, let's have a look." She turned to the crystal and metal structure in the Doctor's hands, Christina looked at it,

"So what does that crystal do?" The Doctor shrugged, throwing it over his shoulder,

"Oh, nothing, don't need the crystal." Christina glared him,

"I risked my life for that!" The Doctor shook his head,

"No, no, you risked your life for these." He unhooked a clamp, "The clamps!" He unhooked the rest and threw two to Owen, hooking one of his onto the front right tyre, "One there." Owen hooked one to the front left tyre, "One there." Owen hooked another to the left rear tyre, "One there." The Doctor hooked the last one to the rear right tyre, "And one there!" With the clamps securely on the tyres, the four of them jumped into the bus and the Doctor sat in the driver's seat while Christina stood next to him,

"But what are the clamps for? Do they turn the wheels?" The Doctor winked at Jaime,

"Something like that. I just need to fix this. Have you got a hammer in that bag?" Christina smirked,

"Funnily enough…" She pulled a hammer from her bag and passed it to him,

"Phone, phone…" He looked at Jaime, "Press redial!" Jaime dialled the number and held the phone to her ear while the Doctor hooked the plate to the steering wheel,

"Malcolm, it's me! Jaime!" There was shuffling on the other line,

"_I'm ready!_" Jaime frowned,

"Ready for what?"

"_I don't know! You tell me!_" Jaime laughed,

"I'll try to get back. There might be something following us. You need to find a way to close the wormhole."

"_Would that be a compressed burst of feedback on a counter-oscillation, perchance?_" Jaime grinned,

"Oh, Malcolm! You're brilliant! Ever get tired of UNIT, you have a job at Torchwood!"

"_Coming from you, miss, that means the world._" Erisa's voice interrupted them,

"_Mrs Harper, what sort of something? That wormhole is now measuring ten miles and growing, I need to know the exact nature of the threat._" Jaime looked at Owen, panicking,

"Sorry, gotta go!" She hung up and shrugged at him, "What was I meant to say." Owen raised an eyebrow at her,

"Anything but 'gotta go'!" Jaime narrowed her eyes and was about to retort when Christina cried out,

"Oh, no you don't!" The two made their way over to them,

"What?" The Doctor looked at them,

"I need something gold." Barclay ran over to them, holding a fake gold watch in his hand,

"Here, use this!" The Doctor glanced at the watch,

"I said gold." Barclay frowned,

"This is gold."

"Oh, they saw you coming. Christina!" Barclay headed dejectedly back to his seat as Christina looked down at her bag before taking out the gold cup, holding it out to the Doctor,

"It's over 1,000 years old. Worth £18 million. Promise me you'll be careful." The Doctor took the cup gently from her,

"I promise." He suddenly turned the cup upside-down and Jaime winced as he began to bang at it with the hammer, Christina glared at him,

"I hate you." The Doctor finished 'placing' the golden artefact on the steering wheel and turned to the other passengers,

"This is your driver speaking! Hold on tight!" He then began to coax the engine, "Come on, that's it... You can do it, you beauty! One last trip!" The bus suddenly powered up and rattled, rising slowly from the sand, Jaime and Owen sat on the nearest seat amidst the astonished sounds made by the other passengers,

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!"

"We're flying! It's flying!"

"It's a miracle!" The Doctor looked innocently at Christina,

"Anti-gravity clamps. Didn't I say? Round we go." He turned the bus slowly so that they were facing away from the storm and towards the giant wormhole. Carmen looked out the back window,

"They're coming!" Owen looked at Jaime,

"Do you think this thing will survive the journey back?" Jaime grinned slightly, gripping his hand in hers,

"Only one way to find out! Next stop..."

"Planet Earth!" The Doctor called from the front, beaming at the couple. There was a flash of light before the wormhole became visible and the bus came through and flew over the heads of the assembled army and UNIT teams, Barclay pointed out the window,

"It's London!"

"We're back home!" Angela called, hugging herself, Nathan whooped,

"He did it! They did it!" Jaime spotted three of the creatures following them through and grabbed the phone, hitting the redial,

"Malcolm! Close that wormhole!"

"_Yes, ma'am! My pleasure ma'am!_" She heard the dull tone of the phone and looked at Owen,

"He hung up on me!" Owen kissed the top of her head as she started pushing at the buttons again, "Malcolm?"

"_Not now! I'm busy!_" Jaime looked at Owen again,

"He's hung up again!" She growled slightly and redialled one more time, "Malcolm, listen to me!"

"_It's not working!_" Jaime ran a hand over her face,

"I need that signal. We've got billions of those things about to fly through!"

"_Well, what do I do?_" Jaime bit her lip,

"Loop it back through the integrator, and keep the signal ramping up."

"_But by how much?_"

"500 Bernards! Do it now!" Jaime shouted down the phone, there was a pause before a triumphant,

"_Yes!_" Jaime hung up and looked at the window to see the wormhole finally close, on the other side of the bus Nathan pointed out,

"Doctor, it's coming for us!" It came near the window but swerved away as though it were a game, the Doctor murmured something from the front and gave the wheel a sharp turn and batted the creature away with the end of the bus. Christina looked at the Doctor,

"Did I say I hated you? I was lying." She grabbed the Doctor by the jacket and gave him a long kiss, Owen looked at Jaime with his eyebrows raised as the others on the bus cheered and clapped, Jaime pulled him in for a hard kiss, parting just enough to mutter against his lips,

"I love you, you big dope." Owen smirked slightly, stealing another kiss,

"I know." They pulled away just as the Doctor cleared his throat, looking slightly stunned,

"Do not stand forward of this point. Ladies and gentlemen, you have reached your final destination. Welcome home, the mighty 200." He guided the bus down to the entrance of the tunnel they had driven through beforehand and landed it safely, ringing the final destination bell, as the Doctor opened the doors of the bus everyone grabbed their coats and belongings before meeting a soldier who stood next to the bus,

"Welcome back. If you could step away from the bus to be safe. As fast as you can. It's standard procedure. We need to screen you, and then you'll all be taken to debriefing." Jaime and the Doctor held up their psychic paper for themselves while Owen flashed his Torchwood ID,

"We don't count." Christina made to follow them with a,

"No, but Doctor…" Before the soldier gently grabbed her arm,

"With me, ma'am." As Jaime, Owen and the Doctor walked over to a female UNIT officer, obviously Erisa, and small geeky looking man in glasses spotted them,

"Doctor! Mrs Harper!" Jaime grinned at the man and gave him a hug,

"Oh, you must be Malcolm!" As she pulled away from the hug, Malcolm pushed up his glasses, blushing slightly, and hugged the Doctor,

"Oh! Oh, I love you." He pulled away from the hug and looked at the three of them in turn, "I love you, I love you. I love you." Erisa cleared her throat,

"To your station, Doctor Taylor." Malcolm nodded,

"Yes ma'am." He began to walk back to his trailer, but turned just once to point at the Doctor, "I love you!" The Doctor pointed back with a smile and Malcolm continued on his way, leaving Erisa to salute them,

"Doctor, Mrs Harper, I salute you, whether you like it or not. Now, I take it we're safe from those things?" The Doctor nodded,

"They'll start again. Generate a new doorway. It's not their fault; it's their natural life cycle. But I'll see if I can nudge the wormholes on to uninhabited planets." Owen stepped forward,

"Captain, those two lads," He nodded over to Barclay and Nathan, "very good in a crisis. Nathan needs a job, Barclay's good with engines. You could do a lot worse. Privates Nathan and Barclay, UNIT's finest. If you won't have 'em, Torchwood will…" Erisa nodded,

"I'll see what I can do. And I've got something for you." A tarp was dropped suddenly to reveal the TARDIS, Jaime laughed,

"Aha! Hello Darlin'!" The Doctor proudly patted his beloved ship,

"Better than a bus, any day! Hello!" Erisa smiled slightly,

"Found in the gardens of Buckingham Palace…" The Doctor simply shrugged,

"Oh, she doesn't mind." A soldier spoke quietly with her and she turned back to them,

"Now, I've got three dead alien stingrays to clear up. I don't suppose you fancy helping with the paperwork?" Owen shook his head,

"Not a chance." Erisa shrugged lightly,

"Till we meet again, Doctor. Mrs Harper. Doctor Harper." The three shook her hand and she left. Before the Doctor had a chance to say anything, Christina ran up to them,

"Little blue box! Just like you said! Right then, off we go! Come on, Doctor, show me the stars!"

"No." The Doctor said, simply.

"What?" Jaime looked at her, holding Owen's hand,

"No." Christina looked confused,

"But I saved your life. And you saved mine."

"So?" The Doctor asked, causing Christina to glare at him,

"We're surrounded by police. I'll go to prison." Owen sniffed, nodding,

"Yeah." Christina shook her head at the three,

"But you were right; it's not about the money. I only steal things for the adventure, and today, with you...I want more days like this. I want every day to be like this. We're made for each other, you said so yourself. The perfect team. Why not?" The Doctor looked briefly at Jaime,

"People have travelled with me and I've lost them. Lost them all. Never again." Soon enough, a detective and group of officers arrived; the detective looked triumphantly at Christina,

"Lady Christina de Souza! Oh, I have waited a long time to say this. I am arresting you on suspicion of theft." One of the officers handcuffed her. "You do not have to say anything, etcetera, etcetera. Dennison, take her away." She was led away without any disruptions for the Doctor, who was approached by Carmen,

"Doctor? You take care, now." The Doctor smiled at her and her husband,

"You too! Chops and gravy, lovely!" Carmen still looked sad,

"No, but you be careful. Because your song is ending, sir." The Doctor's smile disappeared,

"What do you mean?"

"It is returning. It is returning through the dark. And then, Doctor... Oh, but then... He will knock four times." The two turned around and made their way passed the UNIT officers, but Carmen turned once more and looked at Jaime and Owen,

"Oh and you two, be careful - you will soon have to make a terrible decision." Jaime and Owen just stared after them as they left, tightly holding onto each other's hands, while the Doctor unlocked Christina's handcuffs. They watched her be seated into the police car before she slid over and ran out the other door and towards the bus, the detective ran after her,

"No! Stop that woman! Stop that woman! Stop her! Don't just stand there, stop her!" Once Christina was on the bus, she closed the doors and the Doctor sauntered up to them, the detective stood next to him and pointed at Christina,

"Open the door! I'll add resisting arrest!" The Doctor placed a hand on his shoulder,

"I'd step back, if I were you." The detective glared at him,

"I'm charging you too! Aiding and abetting!" The Doctor nodded,

"Yes, I'll just step inside this police box and arrest myself." He headed back to Jaime and Owen and the TARDIS while the detective looked at Christina,

"Out. Now!" She simply waved and started the bus, leaving him to watch helplessly as it took off into the air, she stopped the bus mid-air near the TARDIS and opened the doors,

"We could've been so good together." She yelled down to the Doctor, who winked,

"Oh, Christina. We were." Jaime laughed and stepped closer to Owen, placing her hand on his arm as Christina flew off into the night sky. The couple turned to the Doctor,

"Right." Owen said. "Best be off. It's now…" He checked his watch. "Two thirty in the morning, our train's at three." Jaime nodded,

"Plus it's nearly an eight hour journey." The Doctor frowned at her,

"I could always…" He motioned the TARDIS, but Owen shook his head,

"No, no. We're going home the normal way this time." The Doctor nodded, Jaime stepped up and kissed his cheek goodbye before she and Owen made their way down the road and hailed a taxi.

DwTwDwTw

Jaime yawned and stretched her aching muscles as Owen threw down their bags near the door, pulling Rory's pram behind him, "Holy Rassilon! Trains are so uncomfortable!" Owen grunted as he manoeuvred Rory's pram through the flat and towards the nursery,

"Yep! Bet you wish you'd taken the Doctor up on his offer of a lift home!" Jaime shrugged lightly,

"Not really, gave us a bit of alone time, didn't it?"

"I guess!" Owen yelled, before emerging from the bedroom holding a fidgeting Rory in his arms, Jaime looked up at him as she shifted through the post,

"Is he okay?" Owen nodded,

"Yeah, thank God. At least we know Jack hasn't corrupted him…yet." He looked up from his son and caught the look on Jaime's face, "Yes, Jaime, his bracelet is still on." Jaime smiled, noticing the silver bangle that had a mild cloaking device that showed him as human to any medical scanners and hid his second heart as long as he wore it. She looked back to the post, flipping through the first few,

"Bill, bill, leaflet, bill, bro- Oh!" She ripped open a fancy envelope, "A wedding invite!" Owen frowned, looking up from feeding Rory,

"From who? Who would send us a wedding invite?" Jaime flipped it over and read from the intricately designed card,

"Sarah-Jane Smith apparently."

_**END OF EPISODE THREE**_

**Okay. There is absolutely NO excuse for my absence. I am Sorry. So sorry. I didn't forget, I just, blehh. I couldn't carry it on, it's not my favourite episode, but it's done now. No my story is not on hiatus, at the moment I am simply waiting for The Wedding of Sarah-Jane transcript before I get going.**

**If you could **_**please**_** just leave a little note as a review, it would be appreciated! :D**


	5. The Wedding of Sarah-Jane Smith Part One

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, only Jaime. Anything you recognize belongs to BBC. **

**I don't own Jaime's outfit but if you want to look at it: www . polyvore outfit_ blue_ dress / set? id = 60308659**

**ENJOY XD**

"Why aren't you coming again?" Jaime asked Owen, patiently, as she slipped on her nude-coloured structured blazer with the sleeves rolled up over deep blue dress. It was a high neckline, sleeveless dress with a matching belt that went down to just above her knees. She pulled her hair from the neck of the blazer and tied it up in a messy bun, Owen sighed,

"I don't _do _weddings." She gave him a look. "Except our own, of course." He folded his arms behind his head and leaned against the headboard of the bed. "Plus, I don't know Sarah-Jane! I'd be your plus one; I'm never the plus one!" Jaime laughed as she pulled on her nude high heels and grabbed her screwdriver, psychic paper and mobile phone from the side and put them in her pockets before strapping her vortex manipulator to her wrist.

"Yeah, yeah, wittle Owen is jealous!" She made her way into Rory's bedroom and picked up the slowly awakening fourteen month-old baby from his crib and made her way back into the bedroom. "You also get some father-son time with Rory, don't you?" She pressed a sloppy kiss to Rory's cheek, causing him to squeal, and placed him on Owen's chest, giving her husband a slow kiss on the lips. Owen revelled in the feeling of her soft lips against his, the slight pressure behind the softness and the burst of passion in such an innocent kiss. Jaime's kisses made him feel alive, in the least cheesy way, they literally did, as her touches were the only thing he could feel due to his...condition.

"Yep," He answered, when she had pulled away and leant her forehead on his, "we're gonna head down to the hub and he can play with the needles and scalpels. Now go!" Jaime scowled at his cheeky comment before standing and keying in the co-ordinates for Sarah-Jane's house. She blew Owen a kiss before disappearing in a slightly static flash.

DwTwDwTw

Jaime stumbled slightly as her feet hit solid ground, "Woah!" She cracked her neck and stretched a bit, looking around at the high street that surrounded her, "Bit off…again." She turned the corner, tottering slightly in her high heels, and saw the backs of Rani, Clyde and Luke as they crouched near a restaurant window; she made her way over to them and crouched next to Clyde. She looked in the window and saw Sarah-Jane sitting with a man, obviously on a date.

"Oh no! They're not gonna-" Sarah-Jane and the man leaned in for a kiss while Clyde made a disgusted face, "Ah, people are eating!" Jaime frowned slightly,

"Didn't people ever tell you it's rude to spy on other people's dates?" The three teens jumped and finally noticed the well-dressed alien next to them; Rani put a hand on her heart,

"Jaime! God! You scared us!" Jaime rolled her eyes and grabbed the teens, pulling them along with her,

"Sorry 'bout that, early days for those two then?" Rani nodded,

"Wow, just wow!" Clyde still seemed to be in shock,

"_No-body_ over twenty-two should be doing that in public – actually at all!" Jaime scoffed,

"I'll have you know Clyde Langer, I'm _nine-hundred_ and I still do _more_ than that!" Clyde seemed to ignore her age comment and just shuddered, while Rani slapped his shoulder,

"Oh shut up Clyde! Oh that's brilliant, she's got herself a man!" Luke frowned,

"What are we gonna say?" Jaime scoffed,

"You're not gonna say anything! She wants it to be kept a secret obviously, so you never saw that!" Rani nodded,

"We don't know anything, yeah?" The boys nodded in agreement, Luke laughed slightly,

"Yeah…We thought she was hunting aliens!" They all laughed slightly and Jaime shook her head at the three and crossed the road with them, Clyde looked at Jaime, frowning,

"What are you doing here anyway? Dressed like that?" Jaime waved him off,

"Oh, don't worry, my steering was slightly off. I should be-" Her sentence was cut short as she teleported again in a static flash.

DwTwDwTw

Jaime appeared once again in Rani's garden; she walked up to the back door and knocked on it. Rani's shocked face popped out when it opened before it lit up in recognition,

"Jaime!" She looked at her attire, "Weren't you wearing that like a week ago?" Jaime rolled her eyes and walked passed Rani and into her living, where she saw Clyde with a laptop,

"Yeah, yeah, my vortex manipulator's malfunctioning." She clapped Clyde on the shoulder, "And what are you up to, stranger?" Clyde grinned at her over his shoulder before turning back to the screen,

"Just being nosy. Looking up Peter's gaffe. 120 Christchurch Walk, W4." Rani nodded appreciatively as a two storey house popped up on the screen,

"Nice place." Jaime pointed at something in the picture,

"That's weird. There's a For sale sign. And newspapers in the windows. It looks empty." Rani shrugged,

"That picture could have been taken months back." Clyde shook his head,

"No, no, look. It says three weeks ago." Rani shrugged,

"I'll ask Sarah Jane." Clyde frowned,

"But Luke told me that she'd never been to his place. Let's go round there." Rani laughed,

"Are you joking?" Jaime nodded,

"We'll just have a look." Rani sighed,

"Guys, Peter is not an alien." Jaime shrugged,

"I know that, I scanned him."

"K-9 too." Clyde butted in, "But Sarah Jane's loaded, right? All this money from her aunt, the house, what if he wants to get his hands on it?"

"He's a partner in a law firm." Rani informed them, "He earns thousands. I know why you're doing this. You don't want things to change. Neither do I. But Sarah Jane's happy. Isn't that important?" Clyde nodded,

"Yeah. And I want her to stay happy. Come on." Clyde printed off directions to the house and the three quickly made their way over, Jaime sonicked the window open and slid inside, the other two following. Clyde stood and dusted himself off, "Couldn't have opened the door?" Jaime shook her head, peeking around the old fashioned room. All the furniture had been covered in plastic coverings and the mirrors and paintings were wrapped up,

"Windows are more fun! Woah, this place is creepy…" Clyde shivered, zipping up his hoodie,

"And freezing!" Rani looked around,

"We got the right address didn't we?"

Jaime nodded, "Of course we did; it's me." Clyde lifted the covering slightly,

"I knew it, lair of the living dead."

Rani shrugged, "There could be a million reasons for this. I don't know. He's got everything in storage?" Clyde poked her head out of a doorway and looked at the front door, turning back to Rani and Jaime,

"Oh, yeah?" The three looked at the mountain of post that had built up underneath the letterbox, Jaime folded her arms,

"Well, shi-" She disappeared right in front of the teens with the worrying static flash.

DwTwDwTw

Jaime stumbled to a halt behind a bush. She looked out of her hiding place and saw a group of people gathered outside a grand hotel, all dressed in suits and dresses. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out a wedding invitation, holding the picture of a hotel up in front of her, she nodded,

"Just in time." She strolled up to Clyde, clad in a brown suit with his trusty white trainers firmly strapped at his feet, "Good choice of footwear." She commented, causing him to spin around, "Never know when you need to run away." Clyde scowled at her,

"I gather this is the reason why you're so dressed up?" Jaime nodded,

"Yes, Clyde. One usually tries to look one's best at a wedding…" Clyde rolled his eyes,

"You know what I mean, two weeks ago? At Peter's house? And before, on the high street?" Before Jaime had a chance to answer, Luke sidled up to her with Peter,

"Peter, this is Jaime, she's an old friend of mum's." Jaime shook Peter's hand,

"Pleasure to meet you, Peter. Enchanting, felicitous, delightful, rapturous." Peter pulled his hand away, frowning lightly in amusement.

"Yes, lovely to meet you, what have you got there, Clyde?"

"A message from our friend Maria." Luke told him, "She couldn't make it. She's got exams and her dad's tied up at work." Clyde nodded, feigning innocence,

"My mum's at another wedding, yeah, because this was too short notice. It's all been so fast. And the Brigadier's her oldest friend, of course-" Jaime nodded,

"But he's back in Peru." Clyde gave her a look before continuing,

"Have you got any family coming, Peter?" Peter shook his head,

"I'm afraid I'm the only one left." A registrar popped up beside him and whisked him away from further questioning, Clyde shook his head,

"There's something so weird about all this…" Luke sighed, exasperated,

"You didn't have to come, Clyde." Clyde shrugged,

"I wouldn't miss this. What if something happens?" Luke scowled,

"Just because your dad turned out bad doesn't mean mine will."

"He's not your dad." Clyde muttered, loud enough for Luke to hear. Said boy huffed,

"He's going to be. Don't spoil my mum's day." Luke stalked off, stepping to the front of the crowd to inform them that Sarah-Jane was about to arrive, so they should go inside. Jaime gripped Clyde's jacket,

"C'mon, Mr Frowny."

DwTwDwTw

Jaime winked at Rani as she walked down the aisle, just in front of Sarah-Jane and Luke, and smiled slightly when the two teenagers sat down next to her. Clyde bent down next to her and lifted up the table cloth,

"K-9, scan." Jaime frowned when she heard the robotic voice reply,

"All normal, Master Clyde."

"Yeah, so far." Clyde muttered, causing Luke to whisper furiously,

You brought the dog?!" Clyde smirked,

"Well, what did you think was under there, the wedding cake? There's something wrong about this." Jaime rolled her eyes and turned back to the registrar,

"Good afternoon, everyone, I'm the Superintendent Registrar. We are here today to witness the marriage of Sarah Jane Smith and Peter Anthony Dalton. In each other's company they have found happiness, fulfilment and love, and they wish to affirm their relationship with this marriage. Now, I have to ask this question. If any person can show just cause or impediment why they may not be joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace." The sound of grinding engines caused Jaime to whip her head towards the doors, just as they burst open, allowing the Doctor in his beige trench coat to run in,

"Stop this wedding now!" Sarah-Jane frowned,

"What?"

"What's going on?" Gita asked Haresh, who shrugged,

"Who the hell is that?" Luke gaped,

"I don't believe it." Rani frowned,

"Who's he?" Jaime grinned,

"Thank Gallifrey."

"Master!" K-9 Chirped. The Doctor looked straight at Sarah-Jane,

"I said, stop this wedding." A strong wind began to overturn the table cloths, K-9 came out of his hiding place,

"Alert! Alert! Danger, Mistress!"

"Stop! Get away from him!" The Doctor shouted, holding his hand out towards Sarah-Jane as Peter held her arm in a vice-grip,

"No! Peter, no!" Peter smiled at her,

"Don't be afraid, Sarah Jane. It's the Angel." A faceless figure in white appeared, causing Rani to cry,

"The Trickster!" Luke called out to Sarah-Jane,

"Mum! Mum!" Jaime stood, concerned as the figure in white stood near Sarah Jane,

"Sarah-Jane!"

"Trickster, let her go!" The Doctor shouted, the Trickster laughed,

"Too late, Time Lord. You're mine, Sarah Jane Smith. Mine forever."

"Sarah!"

"Doctor!" Sarah-Jane shouted, just as the Trickster grabbed her and Peter and they vanished from the ceremony.

_END OF EPISODE FOUR_

**Bonjour my lovelies, I'm back! Hugs and kisses to hide your disappointment at my absence! Next episodes nearly complete, should be done soon…**

If you could_please_just leave a little note as a review, it would be appreciated! :D


	6. The Wedding of Sarah-Jane Smith Part Two

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, only Jaime. Anything you recognize belongs to BBC. **

**ENJOY XD**

Jaime shook Luke lightly as he lay on the floor, "Luke, Luke!" His eyes fluttered open and he looked up at Jaime and the Doctor,

"Doctor?" The Doctor nodded,

"That's me. Good to meet you in the flesh." Luke sat up, looking around,

"What, what happened? Mum and the Trickster." The Doctor placed his hands on Luke's shoulders,

"Luke, Luke, Luke, Luke, listen to me. Everything's going to be all right. I can find Sarah. I can bring her back. I promise. But I need you to be strong for me, just like you were before. I know you can do it." Clyde and Rani woke up, looking suspiciously at the Doctor,

"Who are you?" The Doctor grinned,

"Hello, Clyde. And that will be Rani." Clyde narrowed his eyes,

"What? How'd you know my name?" Rani clicked her fingers,

"Wait a moment. You must be. It's you, isn't it?" The Doctor nodded,

"That's me."

"The Doctor!" Jaime smiled,

"That's him." He turned and swooped her into his arms, squeezing her tightly before putting her down,

"Jaime Wilson." Jaime raised an eyebrow,

"Harper, Doctor, you know this." The Doctor winked,

"Yeah, yeah." Clyde cut into their exchanged,

"I hope you're as good as Sarah Jane says you are." The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck,

"Well, you know journalists, always exaggerating. But yeah, I'm pretty amazing on a good day." Jaime rolled her eyes,

"Oh, _now _you're modest." K-9 rolled up to them,

"Master, query. Where is Mistress Sarah Jane?" A silly grin spread across the Doctor's face as he set eyes on the metal dog,

"K9! Did you miss me? Did you miss me, eh?"

"Repeat. Whereabouts of Sarah Jane? Where is she?" Clyde looked around the room,

"Where are we?" Jaime looked out the window, seeing pure white,

"There's been a dimensional shift. Time's moved on but us, and this entire building, we've been left behind." Rani joined her at the window,

"There's nothing out there." Clyde nodded at all of them,

"I said all along, I knew there was something wrong about all of this. And what exactly is going on?" The Doctor looked preoccupied,

"I'll explain later." The three teens began to all speak at once before being silenced by the Doctor's football rattle, "Shush. Here's the answer to all your questions. Yes, that was the Trickster. Yes, we're trapped. Yes, I'm the only one who can get us out of the trap. Yes, I'm going to bring Sarah Jane, and your mum and dad, and all the others back safe, but I can't do any of it without you." Clyde smirked,

"You, you need us?" Jaime raised her eyebrows at him,

"Yes, Clyde. Just like Sarah-Jane needs you." Rani frowned,

"My mum and dad, where are they?" Luke place a hand on her arm,

"Just go along with him, Rani. I saw him save the world." The Doctor grinned,

"You helped me save the world, Lukey boy. Right. Come on, we can use the TARDIS. I assume everybody knows what the TARDIS is, unless you've really not been paying attention. And, allons-y!" They ran out of the room and into the hotel reception, "Oh, no, no, no, no. It was there. It was right there. Wait, wait, wait." The TARDIS started to materialise in front of them,

"That noise. I've heard it before." Rani commented, causing the Doctor to shrug,

"That was me, trying to break through. Got knocked back by the Trickster." Jaime nodded,

"That's why I struggled getting through, kept popping up before today."

"Temporal schism is preventing full functioning TARDIS materialisation and Mistress Jaime's teleportation." K-9 informed the two Time-Lords, Clyde laughed,

"Wait a minute. That's the TARDIS? It's just a wooden box." The Doctor ignored him,

"Come on, you can do it. More power. Come on!" The TARDIS slowly began to fade away completely. "Okay, got no TARDIS. She can't materialise here until time moves forward."

"What, so we're trapped here, wherever this is?" Rani didn't look impressed.

"No." The Doctor disagreed, "Because what have I got? I've got K9."

"Affirmative." The Doctor beamed,

"And I've got you three. And any friend of Sarah Jane Smith is a friend of mine."

"But where is this?" Clyde asked, "What's happened to the rest of the world?"

K-9 paused, "Our present location nowhere, no when." Luke frowned,

"No when?" Jaime nodded,

"Look at the clocks." They had all paused, the TV had frozen in the same position, Luke looked shocked,

"Time's stopped." Clyde raised his eyebrows,

"What? You're joking." Luke shook his head,

"No. Time hasn't stopped. This second's on a loop. Twenty three seconds and twenty three minutes past three o'clock." The Doctor nodded,

"And we're caught inside it. In this one second." Clyde cleared his throat,

"But again, where is Sarah Jane?" The Doctor turned in a circle,

"I think she's right here." Rani nodded slowly,

"So we've been kept behind in this second.

"Affirmative Mistress Rani."

"But the rest of the world," Rani continued, "Mum and Dad and everyone else, they've moved on from here, forwards in time. Why has the Trickster trapped us here?" Jaime smiled at her,

"Oh, come on, Rani. You know the answer to that."

"We're Sarah Jane's friends, all of us. Her best friends." Jaime nodded,

"Yeah. Which means?" Rani snapped her head up,

"Hostages. He can use us to get at her." Clyde frowned,

"We've met the Trickster before, but we've never found out who he is." The Doctor shrugged slightly,

"The Trickster is a creature from beyond the universe. Forever trying to break in to our reality, manifest himself. He's one of the Pantheon of Discord." Clyde smirked,

"That's a good name for a band."

The Doctor seemed to contemplate it, "Yeah, actually, not bad. He's an eternal exile, who exists to wreak havoc. But we can fight him, the five of us. And we can win." He was cut off by the simultaneous beeping of his and Jaime's sonic screwdrivers, "Oh! Ha, that's it. A time trace. Just a hint of Sarah Jane. Ooo, she's close." Rani suddenly shivered,

"What was that? Felt like someone just walked over my grave." The Doctor bounced on the balls of his feet,

"Oh, oh, oh, she's here. She's here! Sarah!"

"Sarah Jane." Rani cut in, "She doesn't like being called Sarah." The Doctor looked slightly uncomfortable,

"She does by me. K9?"

"Scanning, Master."

"_Doctor! Doctor!_" Sarah Jane's voice echoed through the room, she was with them, Jaime knew it. She could ffel it in the pit of her stomach, the niggling that told her to get out, fix her manipulator and find Sarah-Jane, that it was simple. She knew that wasn't the case, she turned to K-9,

"K9, isolate the time trace."

"Affirmative, Mistress."

"K9?" The Doctor asked,

"Temporal schism divided in two, Master." The Doctor smacked his forehead,

"Yes, of course. We're trapped here in 3:23:23. and Sarah Jane's trapped too, just in another second." Clyde held up a hand,

"Hold on. You said you'd explain later. Well, it's later. Please explain."

"The Trickster doesn't want us helping Sarah," The Doctor ran a hand through his hair, "so he's separated us, trapped us in two different seconds."

"_Doctor!_" The Doctor looked up suddenly,

"Oh, oh, she's upstairs. Come on. Luke, K9, watch for the TARDIS, you see it coming back, shout the place down."

"Orders accepted, Master." The Doctor pointed at the others,

"You three, with me. Spit spot." They ran up the stairs and through a door…

Only to end up back in the ceremonial room, Rani looked around, "How did we end up here again?" Clyde breathed in,

"It's a spatial loop mixed up with a temporal loop." Jaime looked at him, slightly surprised,

"How did you work that one out?" Clyde shrugged,

"Well, we've been doing this for a while now. I have taken notes." The Doctor steeped up the altar,

"Come on, come on, come on, Sarah. Let me find you."

"Hang on, though." Rani asked, "This is mad. The Trickster, he's this all-powerful immortal who wants to cause chaos throughout the stars, and he wants Sarah Jane to get married. What does he get out of that?"

The Doctor ignored her question, "She's here. If I can narrow the link ratio."

"Doctor." Came a rasping voice from the back of the room, there stood the Trickster, dressed now in a black robe, the Doctor looked him up and down,

"Ah. You look better in black. Or is white the new black? Jaime?" Jaime nodded,

"Rather fetching, mate." The Trickster ignored him,

"At last. Doctor, Jaime Harper. I could feel this moment reverberating back through the ages. The meeting of the Pantheon of Discord and the last of the Time Lords." Jaime nodded,

"We've known the legends of the Pantheon since we were children. We've fought your shadows and your changelings. I never thought we'd actually meet."

"And I know the legends of the Doctor. The man of ice and fire, who walked among gods, who once held the Key to Time in his hands. And you, Jaime Harper, the Sister Child of War, abandoned, found again, the woman who tames the Master. Now the legends are surrounded by children." The Doctor frowned,

"They're my friends. Which reminds me, you're looking a bit lonely for a Pantheon." The Trickster scoffed,

"I embody multitudes. And who are you, the man who has lost everybody, to talk to me of loneliness, when the Gate is waiting for you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Sarah Jane Smith is my prize. Even you, Doctor, didn't realise how wonderful she is." The Doctor glared fiercely,

"What do you want with her?"

"What I always want from any of those I visit." The Trickster explained, "Her agreement. Goodbye, Doctor." He vanished, leaving the five alone once more,

"Her agreement!" The Doctor exclaimed, "The power of words. She says I do, and. Yes, that's it!" Clyde frowned,

"That's what?"

"She promises to love and honour her husband, the wedding ring goes on and then she's agreed to it. She's totally under the Trickster's power. Marital bliss, but she forgets all about this. She starts living a new life." Jaime nodded,

"Forgetting about her old life protecting the Earth."

"And the planet's wide open, so aliens can just barge in?" Clyde guessed, the Doctor nodding along,

"Without Sarah, without you lot saving the world from your attic in Ealing, there'll be chaos and destruction. Meat and drink to the Trickster." Clyde scoffed,

"As if she's gonna say yes." Jaime sighed,

"But she will, won't she. Because we're here." The grinding engines echoed through the room, the Doctor jumped,

"TARDIS! Beautiful. Yes! It's homing in on me. Emergency program, protecting the pilot. Of course. Partial materialisation." Luke and K-9 burst into the room,

"What's happening?" The Doctor pointed at the blue energy crackling off the TARDIS,

"Look, that's pure artron energy. TARDIS power. Equal and opposite to the Trickster's power. That's how we can fight him." HE unlocked the TARDIS door and shoved Jaime in before jumping in, turning back to the others, "Run!" Rani, Clyde and Luke tried to reach forward but a strong wind was pushing them back,

"Doctor! Jaime!" Jaime reached out to them,

"Come on, all of you, get in. Come on now." She managed to grab Clyde's hand, but couldn't pull him in. The door slammed shut as the TARDIS dematerialised. Jaime began to rush around the TARDIS console with the Doctor, pulling levers and pressing buttons,

"Jaime!" The Doctor called before spinning the ball attached to the side causing them to flail about the console room, "Hold on!" They were roughly jostled about and flung around before shuddering and shaking softly, Jaime and the Doctor ran to the door, opening it and seeing Sarah-Jane and Peter,

"Doctor! Jaime!" The Doctor looked behind him,

"Got to be quick. The TARDIS can't stabilise. Clyde's keeping the Trickster busy for the moment. Oh, those three are just brilliant."

"Doctor, what can I do?" Sarah-Jane asked, beggin him. "If I say no, we're trapped here forever. If I say yes, I condemn the world to the Trickster. Either way I lose. There's no way out." The Doctor smiled softly,

"It all rests with you, Sarah. Your greatest challenge. The hardest thing you'll ever face in your life." Sarah-Jane shook her head,

"What is it? Tell me what I've got to do." Jaime smiled sadly,

"You've fought the Trickster before. You know how he operates, how he can be defeated." Sarah-Jane shook her head, crying slightly,

"Oh, no. No." The Doctor turned to Peter,

"I know you're a good man, Peter. I'm so sorry." They were interrupted by Clyde and the Trickster appearing, gripping hands in the air, artron energy encompassing them.

"Clyde!" Sarah Jane cried. Clyde shuddered,

"I can't hold it." He let the Trickster go and the TARDIS dematerialised once more.

DwTwDwTw

The Doctor flung the door open with a, "What do you take me for, Sarah? Just thought I'd go the quick way. Ooo, I like it in here." Jaime rolled her eyes and poked her head under his arm,

"Ignore him, Sarah-Jane." Rani nodded towards the blue box,

"Can we have a look?" The Doctor looked mock-affronted,

"What, in the TARDIS? My TARDIS!" He suddenly smiled, "Course you can, yeah." The teens and Sarah-Jane stepped into the TARDIS,

"Oh, wow. It really is, isn't it? It's bigger on the inside." Clyde gaped, Rani nodded,

"It's beautiful." Luke nodded,

"Transcendental dimensions."

Clyde pointed at a button, "Wow, what does this do?"

Sarah-Jane tutted, "Hey, don't touch." She turned to the Doctor, "You came all that way for me." The Doctor smiled down at her,

"You're so important. Not just to me. The Trickster wanted to end your story, but it goes on. The things you've done, Sarah, they're pretty impressive, but, oh, the things you're going to do." Luke looked up at his words,

"The future. How about we could go for a ride?" Clyde nodded excitedly,

"Or back. To the dinosaurs, yeah?" Rani grinned,

"Another planet?" Sarah-Jane shook her head,

"No way. For one thing, you were grounded by the Judoon. And your parents would never forgive me. Go on." Jaime hugged the three before the left back to the attic. Sarah-Jane turned to the Doctor,

"Is this the last time I'm ever going to see you?" He shrugged,

"I don't know. I hope not." She smiled,

"Goodbye, Doctor, Jaime, until the next time."

A sad look appeared on the Doctor's face, "Don't forget me, Sarah Jane."

She smiled sweetly, "No one's ever going to forget you." She left without a backwards glance.

DwTwDwTw

Jaime strolled into the hub to see it empty, she heard voices upstairs in the green room and waltzed up, she opened the door but quickly covered her eyes when she saw a half-naked Jack and Ianto in mid kiss,

"Oh for fuck's sake, you two! Yan, you have a flat! Use it!" She heard some rustling before Jack gently lowered her hands from her face, she saw he'd only pulled his braces over his chest so they covered his nipples, he grinned cheekily,

"Don't think we don't know you and Owen already christened this room, Jaime." Jaime raised an eyebrow,

"I don't know what you are talking about."

_**END OF EPISODE FIVE**_

Two in one night, boo yah!

**If you could **_**please **_**just leave a little note as a review, it would be appreciated! :D**


End file.
